


迷你合集 Collection (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 終於好好整理燉過的各種神奇腦洞和AU的小肉塊（咦整理完再陸續放上來XDDDDDD（太廢
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 61
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 終於好好整理燉過的各種神奇腦洞和AU的小肉塊（咦  
> 整理完再陸續放上來XDDDDDD（太廢

看完 Twosetviolin 影片《How to Become a FAMOUS MUSICIAN》後產生的腦洞wwww

—————

「—哇！你給我鬆開！」著名的音樂家Eddy Chen，此刻正被五分鐘前剛簽下的新練習生Brett Yang給按趴在辦公桌上。對方不僅拉了他的褲子，還抽開他的皮帶將他的雙手卡在背後。

那會兒，Brett聽完Eddy的暗示，心照不宣地簽完面前的合約，卻突然起身走到Eddy椅子邊，無禮地抓住Eddy衣領將他提起來撞向背後的書架。

「潛規則是吧？嗯？」嘖，怎麼社會上到處都這種敗類。

青年人最不缺的正義感，讓Brett想教訓教訓眼前這個，看起來不過二十幾歲的什麼Chen大師。

於是他也真的這麼做了。

Brett用色情到帶有侵略性的挑弄逼著Eddy射精，復而一點都沒浪費地將這些又滑又腥的液體捅進Eddy收緊的那圈括約肌裡。

「⋯我命令你住手⋯啊啊—」錯失逃脫良機而處於劣勢的Eddy，只剩那張嘴可以勉強維持住顏面，試圖赫退逐步侵入的敵人。

可惜收效甚微。

「不不不你這樣子直接進來會死人的⋯噢！」Eddy掙扎的臀部，定格在Brett再次抓住他下體的動作上。

「那你多射點東西出來用⋯」隨口丟一句驚嚇人的話，Brett粗魯地挑逗手中的肉莖，打算再從對方身上榨出什麼來。

「⋯⋯」Eddy只覺頭暈目眩，短時間內被弄了兩次，腿都快軟了。

「啊！疼疼疼—⋯」Eddy面向他的辦公桌被Brett從後方插入，為了避免血流成河或直接壞掉，他只能不情不願地放鬆穴口迎對方進來，但是精液實在不是個良好的潤滑劑，被塞滿的過程一點也不爽。

「哦⋯嘴上那麼下流還以為是老司機呢，原來是個處⋯」被夾緊的Brett在調整呼吸間，嗤聲嘲笑被他壓在桌上的人。

媽的，誰玩潛規則會上趕著讓人操啊！！

但是Eddy目前沒有力氣反駁壓在他身上肆虐的小屁孩，他經過重訓而結實的胸肌，讓他敏感的乳頭離桌面更近，兩側乳珠隔著緊繃的衣料不斷摩擦桌面的刺激，讓他只想揚起上身遠離這個折磨。

「老師⋯打擾了，請問您方便和我們討論演奏會的流程嗎？」偏偏這種時候Eddy辦公室的門外來了一群他的門生，他們想碰碰運氣，尚未預約就來詢問Eddy。

「——！」就在Eddy欲開口時，他的聲音被Brett塞進來嘴裡的手指給堵住。

「呵，你敢亂說一個字，我就打開門讓你的學生們欣賞你被我操得要死要活的樣子。」Brett的性感低音在Eddy耳邊炸開。

這人是魔鬼嗎！一定是魔鬼吧！！

總之Eddy在崩潰的邊緣下，咬著牙對外頭的學生表示自己正在忙，請他們擇日聯絡，聲音淡定得和平常辦公時相似，⋯如果忽略他被身後人撞到哭出來的眼睛的話。

「⋯我操你—啊！！」應付完學生，Eddy羞憤地轉頭想對Brett罵髒話，卻因對方故意用力戳向攝護腺而整個變調。

「你要說⋯‘操我’⋯」Brett出力抓住Eddy的後頸，將對方的上半身壓回桌上，腹肌頂弄著Eddy充滿彈性的翹臀。

「呃啊！混蛋你—！」Eddy簡直要沒脾氣了，那個臭小鬼解開他手腕上的皮帶，在他還沒嚐夠恢復自由的滋味時，抓著他的右腿和肩膀，刷一下地把他整個人翻過身來，對方扒開他胸前又繃又皺的襯衫粗暴的往上捲，再次將他的雙手給困在打結的衣服裡。

「你說你這胸⋯揉多了會有奶嗎？」Brett掐著Eddy的腰肌把他往自己胯下拉，一邊打樁一邊伸出手掌去玩弄Eddy覆蓋在肋骨外的兩坨胸肌，以及粉褐色的小豆。

「⋯我要殺了你⋯嗚⋯」Eddy只能門戶大開地承受Brett的攻擊，對方非常有興致的抓著他的胸部。

「呵呵，你的確正在殺我⋯用你的緊度。」Brett床笫間的黃腔讓Eddy紅了耳朵。

「哈、啊⋯幫幫我⋯啊⋯」Eddy開始口不擇言地尋求慰藉，他充血的分身好幾次差一點就高潮，可是手被捆在頭頂上讓他無法撫慰自己的柱身。

「不要。我要試試看操射是不是真的。」Brett果斷地對Eddy體現了年輕人殘酷的求知慾，更‘用心’的照顧Eddy的爽點。

「你這⋯！啊⋯—！」不行了，Eddy被Brett戳上高潮，整個身子在他自己的辦公桌上繃成弧線。身上弄得一塌糊塗。

「⋯嘶⋯」Eddy在Brett僅存的良心下，雙手終於獲得解放，他狼狽地從桌上爬下來，顫著下身挪到他的座椅上，屁股碰到坐墊時疼得他皺起臉。

「出去！臭小鬼！你別想從我這拿到F以外的實習成績！」緩過喘息，Eddy瞪著桌前正在慢條斯理繫上褲子、整理衣著的混帳。

「‘F’......Fuck you？」聞言，Brett抬頭看著對面衣衫不整、一看就剛被疼愛過的Eddy，挑著右眉露出單純困惑的表情接了Eddy的話。

「滾！！！！」Eddy丟出去的筆‘咚’的一聲撞上被Brett立時帶上的門板而落到地上。

然而幾日後和贊助人許久不見的會面，才是真正的地獄。

「Chen先生，這是小犬⋯這個不省心的往後就拜託你了⋯」贊助人拍了拍一臉無害的海歸兒子的背，微笑著看向Eddy。

操！！裝什麼沒背景沒實力的小新人！？尼瑪因為太優秀所以跳級從音樂學院畢業？？我呸！！⋯⋯Eddy的腦袋塞滿爆炸彈幕。

「看吧，是不是前幾天去拜訪Chen先生後對他有所改觀了？往後要謙虛點，好好和名師學習！」

「呵，我們以後有很多機會可以好好‘認識認識‘⋯⋯」狀似乖巧聽話的Brett，用眼神捋了一遍Eddy的胸部腰腿，應了自己老爸的要求。

⋯Eddy突然覺得自己往後的人生道路上披滿了荊棘。而且刺還特別尖特別長。

=====

狂野暴躁的小年輕Brett也是很可以（喂XDD

-


	2. Chapter 2

暗戀好友Brett但遲遲沒有告白的「eddy」某天突然穿越到平行時空的「Eddy」身上的腦洞wwwww

——-

「Brett！？」啊，真的是Brett！

恍惚地睜開雙眼，eddy不敢置信地揉眼珠。躺在他身側的人，居然是他許久不見的好友Brett。對方面向自己，一手搭在自己腰上，表情非常放鬆地沉睡著，好像一直以來都習慣用這個姿勢入睡。

「⋯噢⋯是真人！」eddy動作輕微的伸出手指，摸上Brett的輪廓。從對方微彎的眉毛，蓋著眼皮仍然又圓又大的眼睛，再到長長密密的睫毛，和挺直的鼻樑，都和eddy記憶裡的一樣。

「⋯再睡一下⋯Eddy⋯」對面的Brett被eddy的驚嘆和碰觸吵醒，十分不情願的抬起左眼皮瞄了眼eddy，將人抱過去他那側一些，又整了個睡姿闔上眼簾。

「⋯Brett？」eddy意外於對方親暱的語態，他應該⋯只把對Brett的感情藏在心裡面而已，那對方這是怎麼回事兒？

抱著的人一直動來動去，Brett也被eddy蹭出了火，看來他的情人是不想讓他睡回籠覺了。

「心跳怎麼那麼快？嗯？」拋棄睡懶覺想法的Brett整個人壓往eddy身上，他把額頭靠在eddy的枕頭上，在他耳邊問話。

「啊？？」天，Brett剛睡醒還帶有沙啞的低音在eddy耳邊震動，eddy只覺雞皮疙瘩從耳根往全身擴散。

「剛剛自己幹了什麼壞事？」說著摸索進eddy寬鬆的睡褲內，抓住eddy微微起來的莖身亂摸，害得原本就晨勃的eddy更興奮。

「等等等等等Brett！！」雖然eddy的確是暗戀自己好友不少年，但是一上來就這麼刺激，完全超越純情男eddy可以應付的級別。

「⋯Brett！」eddy的手上溢滿Brett的液體，早就繳械的他被Brett抓著手為對方服務。一早醒來什麼都還搞不清楚的時候，eddy就被這樣大膽情色的Brett給震驚了。

雖然還是擦槍走火了會兒，不過eddy至少暫時保住了他的小雛菊，⋯⋯心理上的。

「我是eddy，可是不是你的Eddy⋯呃⋯我好像和Eddy交換了身體⋯呃不過，這個是你的Eddy的身體⋯」早上差點被自己一口吃掉的人，坑坑疤疤的企圖向自己解釋某種奇怪現象。

對方的話在Brett腦袋繞圈，卻繞不出什麼有用的結語。別⋯是認知出了什麼問題吧？

「eddy，時間差不多了⋯」Brett關掉加熱牛奶的爐子，將遲來的早餐端上桌。嗯，總之只能先靜觀其變了，要是Eddy的健康狀況碰到難題，Brett還是會選擇和他一同面對的。

草草填飽肚子，兩人開車前往樂團準備練習的事宜。事到如今也來不及仔細考慮了，eddy告訴Brett他也拉小提琴，於是Brett只能載著他和‘Eddy’的琴，爭取先平安度過這次彩排再說。

「⋯⋯」整日的活動結束不久，大夥三三兩兩的趕在天色暗下來之前離場，只剩Brett和eddy兩人佔著排練的座椅，相視無言。

⋯他真的不是自己的‘Eddy’。Brett心情凌亂的猛往正在收拾弓的人手上瞧。

交往了十幾年，Brett早就對Eddy拉琴的各種小習慣和缺點瞭若指掌，他和eddy莫名的默契掩蓋掉大部分的破綻，避免了其他夥伴起疑，但⋯還是有一些細節對Brett來說很陌生。一個人大概很難在一夜之間推翻掉以往的演奏習性。

而eddy同樣不冷靜。他想起自從畢業後，已經有兩三年沒有和好友Brett合奏過了。對方還是如從前般，常常回覆自己的社群網站貼文，但他們待的城市明明只隔了兩小時的車程，卻沒有人跨出第一步去探訪對方⋯。

「⋯Brett！」正在專心看著燉鍋的eddy，被身後的人嚇得面紅耳赤。

Brett從浴室路過廚房時，溜進來從eddy的腰窩往下摸，還拍了eddy的屁股一把，他甚至輕咬一下eddy的頸子後面。

「啊，抱歉，習慣了。」Brett的解釋毫無誠意，他環著eddy的腰湊過來看鍋子裡的肉。

「⋯你⋯」eddy十分窘迫，那人不知道是怎麼地突然想通了，各式各樣eddy意想不到的撩騷模式全開，擾得eddy沒一天不耳熱。

總之，Eddy的身子還是同一個，那自己榨些福利應該還是非常合理的吧。Brett苦思良久後終於捕獲得以說服自己的想法。

「⋯唔⋯」eddy說不出來他和Brett是為何吻在一塊兒的。他對Brett根本沒有抵抗力，不管哪一個都是。

「⋯嗯—」eddy下身被剝了個乾淨，剩下皺巴巴的睡衣還吊在手臂上，他自上而下的舔著Brett的唇，他是真的不會接吻。

「先別動⋯eddy⋯」而底下的Brett被eddy穴口的括約肌吸得同樣辛苦，對方毫無章法的急著想吞進Brett，讓Brett只好放慢進度，安撫跨在自己腿上完全沒有實戰經驗的eddy。

「哈啊⋯嗯！⋯」所幸，來自’Eddy‘肉體自帶的配合度還是讓Brett順利地操進對方的身體裡面，他太熟悉對方身體的所有弱點了。

「⋯太久沒騎，忘了什麼時候該夾了？」可以隨心所欲的頂對方後，Brett床上的劣根性復萌，他享受著eddy被自己的動作和言語調戲給夾擊得抗性全無，而他才往對方攝護腺附近搗一陣子，eddy就滿臉委屈得想射了。

「還不行⋯都還沒讓你舒服到呢。」Brett對eddy要哭不哭的求饒置若罔聞，按著對方屁股蛋直插，eddy生澀的亂絞一通，大大增加了Brett的獸慾。

「⋯真的⋯不行了Brett—」這個禁不住逗弄的eddy，根本是誤入獵人巢穴的小羊羔。他動情的反應太直白，Brett壓根不用使出什麼手段，就能逼得他從青澀裡提拉出渾然天成的淫蕩。

看來’Eddy’的身體，並沒有因為身經百戰而提高任何抗敏性。

「哼—」Brett高潮的粗重鼻息打在eddy耳朵軟骨上，將整只耳朵掃上淡粉色漸層。

噢，換作另一種風味料理的eddy(Eddy）一樣美味。Brett一邊捏身上人的屁股肉一邊在心中發表心得。

「⋯Eddy？⋯eddy？⋯」唸起來相同的名字，同樣的反應，可是Brett還是挺不確定，到底eddy的‘穿越說’是怎麼回事兒。

明明對方的習慣都和自己戀人相像，可是又好像缺了一些零碎的片段。

嘛，不過，不管是有幾個Eddy，總之他們全部都該屬於我。Brett在心裡，為這些日子的奇幻困惑下了完美註解。

「Brett～」eddy在Brett的主導下體驗了暢汗淋漓的性愛，雖然是‘Eddy’的身體，不過來自每一根神經的反饋，完完整整的炸進他的大腦。

⋯Brett在床上，居然這麼⋯狂野？

「⋯Brett～～」好舒服。eddy大腿泛酸，但他食髓知味的想要再嚐一次，被Brett支配時的那種躁動。

「—呃啊！Bre⋯！」Brett終於在eddy亂撩的手戳到他肚臍眼時，對看起來一副精力充沛的戀人施以極刑。換了哪個芯子都一樣欠操。

「⋯哼⋯呃！⋯」eddy的視野被Brett押著一起亂晃時，他一邊盤算著，要是有天回到自己的世界，自己一定要打破優柔寡斷，主動去追求Brett。

eddy想，如果他的好友Brett沒有這麼‘威猛’的話，他就用在這裡學到的‘技巧’來勾引勾引他好了。

eddy覺得自己找到了攻略好友Brett的優良方法。

後記：  
於是某日回到自己世界的eddy，從此在作死的路途上一去不復返www

Ps說不定eddy的好友Brett已經被那個‘Eddy’給撩成野獸了，eddy這樣子一去無疑是送人頭(?)

-


	3. Chapter 3

《Chen 老師，可以幫我調音嗎？》

(和長老玩耍發生的腦洞（咦）

——-

「啪唧—」後頭的腳步聲，並沒有因為Eddy加快的步行速度而被甩遠。

⋯到底，是怎麼惹上這個校園小霸王的！？

「你⋯你趕快回教室上課！」年輕教師終於困擾的轉過身，捏了捏肩背包的繫帶，對著來人喊出非常不具威嚇性的命令。

「老師要上哪兒去？」十七歲的孩子聲線已經偏低，面前的Brett身高和Eddy差不了多少，而貴族學校浮誇的制服設計被隨性的搭在Brett身上，不論是領口未扣上的鈕扣、或執意不紮進皮帶的制服下擺，都彰顯著Brett身為問題學生的張揚狂放。

「今天的課程已經結束了，所以我⋯⋯總、總之你別再跟著我了！」回答到一半Eddy才想起，⋯自己明明沒有義務告訴對方他的私人行程！

「那，我可以跟著陳老師回家嗎？」Brett走近兩步，插在褲子口袋裡的雙手將拇指伸出來，勾著袋口的那片布料。

現在不應該是乖乖坐在教室上課的時間嗎！！！

「⋯⋯」算了。Eddy見口頭上勸不過這個頑劣的跟屁蟲，乾脆掂了掂背上的琴盒，打算直接拐往車庫旁的後門，徒步返家。他對於耳提面命的叨念沒有興趣。

「陳老師～給我上課吧！音樂課總是遇不到你～」這段話在Eddy耳邊，纏繞了大概快十遍，Brett像個尾巴勾在Eddy身後，嚷嚷著要求Eddy給自己當家教。

「⋯你到底想上什麼！？」年輕教師的脾氣也上來了，他微微皺眉，轉過頭語氣急躁的看向後方的人。

「⋯⋯」上你。但Brett當然不會現在就這樣說。

「教我拉琴吧，陳老師。」Brett又靠近了一步，他壓低了聲音，手指摸上了Eddy背著的琴盒。他知道怎麼樣的自己，最有蠱惑人心的魅力。

「⋯呃⋯那⋯你不能再翹課⋯？」對方誠懇的態度，和隱隱透露出的對音樂的熱愛，讓Eddy找不到理由拒絕，似乎也沒有拒絕的必要。原來只是個想學琴的彆扭孩子啊⋯Eddy想。

「可以。」Eddy不知道為什麼有種，Brett看起來鬆了口氣的錯覺。不過如果可以順便拯救一下失足少年的話，大概也不是什麼壞事？

入冬後的陽光，總是吝於多待在人世間一刻。要不了多久，昏黃便會直接被漆黑的幕，以及乾燥冷冽的夜風所取代。

「Brett，你決定要向哪些大學提交申請了嗎？」Eddy窩在自家學生充斥著暖氣的琴房裡，他陷在柔軟的深色沙發中，手上捏著綠色的大抱枕，從毛毯堆裡看著Brett旋緊他的弓。果然相熟之後，什麼維持形象都是多餘的。

「啊⋯在考慮。」Brett一貫的面無表情，回應著Eddy的‘師長提問’。這人只比自己多了一個大學的年紀，怎麼比連續劇裡的大嬸，還愛擔心他的人生之路？

「噢Brett，如果要申請特殊學院的話我建議你——⋯⋯⋯」對方突然一個ff G，讓Eddy自動自發的吞下剩餘的話。好吧，他的熱心基數好像又多了。

「—⋯Brett，那⋯下次見啦！別忘了下週一的模擬考！八點開始哦！八點！」Eddy又揉了問題學生Brett的頭，對方在小跟班的面前肯定不是這麽老實的，這樣的認知讓Eddy有種莫名的優越感。嘿嘿，看來自己還挺有當老師的潛質？

「噹。」對方關上外院的鐵欄杆後，Brett把自己塞進Eddy剛才待過的地方。對方餘下的體溫，還在。Brett蹭了蹭綠色抱枕，他思索著，也許有些意料之外的東西，可以被他納入未來規劃裡。例如Eddy。

「Eddy。」Brett又把頭埋進毯子裡。事實上，第一眼看到Eddy時，他滿腦子都是污濊的想法。

某個翹課的下午，Brett繞過教師辦公室，抄捷徑打算翻過圍牆時，恰巧望進了門窗半掩的音樂教室。對方穿著襯衫西褲，坐姿標準的在開著小燈的琴房內彈鋼琴。修長的指腹落在黑白鍵上，捲起袖口的小臂上有幾條浮起來的青筋，被皮帶束緊的腰線十分的勻稱。一瞬間，Brett只想暴力的扯過那雙骨感分明的手腕，用性器將對方給死死釘到那架鋼琴上。

不過他沒那麼做。萬一對方一哭二鬧三上吊就太無趣了。但他仍然打聽到對方叫Eddy Chen，一個新來的菜鳥音樂老師。於是他開始了騷擾‘陳老師’的課後娛樂。

沒想到對方居然是個單純貨。三言兩語被自己唬弄來家裡，還給自己上小提琴課。從Eddy那兒，Brett得到的，遠比他要求的多了太多了。原先只是想製造機會，滿足他對Eddy肉體的覬覦，但Eddy眼中真切的關心之意，觸動了Brett心裡的某一部分。

他不想要被寫好的人生。他只能用自己的方式表達對這一切的抗拒。不論是被逼著娶了不喜歡的女人，而終日沈迷酒色的父親；或是未出月子就拋下襁褓中的自己，與異國情人遠走高飛的母親。妥協的結果，只會造就更多更多的悲劇。

所以他成為了貴族學校裡，前所未見的壞學生。他的成績一等一的優秀，可是他的行為對其他師生的不良影響，也讓校方非常頭疼。

「⋯好。」Brett覺得，有些事情是該做個了斷了。包含他的這些過去。

「Brett！！」Eddy接到通知的時候整個人都是懵的。對Brett來說是常事，但這是Eddy第一次聽見，打架鬧事的是自己的學生。他只著單薄的長襯衫，扛著寒風往學生們口耳相傳的地點狂奔。找到Brett的時候，Brett差點被甩過來的板凳砸了腿。Brett的跟班們不見蹤影，只有他一個人被夾在一群不良少年的身影裡。

「唷！這就是傳說中—讓我們貴族小霸王從良的⋯男—婊子？」對方的頭頭發現Eddy後，侮辱性的言詞惹得他們的人馬一陣哄笑。

「Brett！—噢！！你怎麼樣！？」Eddy沒想到對方竟然藏了刀片。他拉住Brett閃躲的時候，小臂上被鋒利的那側劃出了一條筆直的割痕。

「——你們這群雜碎！」Eddy手上緩緩冒出的血珠子，讓Brett的暴虐因子被激發，他衝上去撞開其他人的武器，瘋狂的和對方纏鬥在一起。場面頓時變得更加火爆。

「Brett！夠了！真的！」Eddy跑上前去緊抓Brett的右手，拳頭上的血漬，讓Eddy的手指也跟著沾染上黏糊的血腥味。被Brett用膝蓋卡在地板上的青年，已經提不起力氣動作了。Brett被自己阻止時狠瞪過來的眼神，嚇得Eddy差點腦袋卡殼，但辨認出自己後，瞬間柔軟下來的表情，又像根貓薄荷一樣撓了一下Eddy的心。

遠方警笛的聲音越來越清晰。Eddy清楚，校方不會讓警部的麻煩落到Brett身上，他仍不希望Brett繼續過著這樣的生活。

「Brett⋯我們的雙手⋯⋯是拿來拉琴的。」Eddy拉起Brett佈滿污漬和血跡的手，溫聲道。

「Eddy⋯」Brett像感受不到疼痛一樣，用力反握住Eddy的指尖，他把自己整個人塞進Eddy胸口前的位置。他在愧疚。

的確，是他沒預料到原本單挑的戰帖會是對方的陷阱。Eddy拉著自己說那些話時，他手臂上剛凝固的刀傷多麼刺眼。Brett寧願對方把他罵得狗血淋頭，也經不住這樣包容的溫言相勸。

Brett覺得他完了。他貪心的想要這個人的全部。

「⋯親愛的小Bretty，你說你的那個小甜餅怎麼樣了？」擁有漂亮銀白色長髮的婦人，坐在Brett對面的餐桌上，用花藝剪修飾著客人囑託的花籃。

「⋯我不知道，溫妮。我從來沒有⋯一直想著某個人的事情。」Brett推了下黑框眼鏡，盯著自己面前的花草茶和點心面露迷惘。

在Brett的記憶裡，和他相處最多時間的幾乎是溫妮阿姨，這個Brett幼時的保姆。Brett只能偶爾從這裡，想像出和家人過日子，可能會有的樣子。

「慢慢來吧小Bretty。也許有天，你會帶著你的小甜餅一起來找我泡茶。」

「啊⋯哦⋯⋯再看看⋯」Brett終於選中了一塊薰衣草口味的餅乾。

希望你的小甜餅，可以好好的擁抱你⋯缺愛的孩子，My Bretty。溫妮收拾著桌上的下午茶，將Brett帶來的紅玫瑰小心的放進花瓶裡。

蟄伏了一季的春天稍微驅走了寒意。Eddy拍了拍肩上殘存的雪片，躊躇的按下Brett家門口的電鈴。

「Brett，這是不被允許的⋯」Eddy說話時還帶著外頭的霧氣。

「但是你還是來了，Eddy。」Brett向前伸出手臂，從Eddy後腰處把人大力勾進屋子裡。他不由分說的咬上了他肖想已久的唇。對方似乎還想說什麼，但所有的換氣間隙都被Brett的追吻給打斷，Eddy的臉都被憋紅了。

好像是從鬥毆事件後，Eddy漸漸的增加了某些難言的困擾。他察覺他的學生⋯對他產生了⋯興趣？

對方有意為之的、界線越來越模糊的相處模式，和對方包裝在表象下的試探，讓細膩的Eddy進退兩難。他其實⋯沒有那麼直。在藝術的領域內這並不罕見，他不過是剛好還沒遇到喜歡的對象而已。

可Brett是他的學生，他才17歲。是的，他們才差了四個年級的距離，但是老師的身份是兩人發展的巨大阻隔，他不能隨便放任自己的感情瘋長。

可是Eddy還是陷進去了。事件過後對方開始展現的成熟，以及介於少年青年間的、未經世故污染的那點小青澀，使得Eddy一步步被Brett吸引。

而今晚這場寓意直白的邀約，Eddy糾結了整整一週。——曖昧不清的對象十八歲的生日⋯晚間的獨處。Brett在逼自己做決定。自己居然被十幾歲的小伙子趕著表態，Eddy覺得自己大人的尊嚴受到了挑戰。於是他最終還是在晚上十一點前，站在了Brett的門口。

他不想管什麼道德倫理了，總之，今晚他不想當陳老師，他只是Eddy。

「⋯嗯⋯」Brett喝了酒。Eddy從對方的吻裡面，嚐到了濃醇的酒香，但是沒有澀味。

「Eddy⋯」Brett沿著對方下巴的線條，經過喉骨一路啃下去。對方的毛衣裡什麼其他上衣都沒穿，Brett輕易的用手探進去，摸遍Eddy藏在毛衣下的兩點和腰腹。對方的身體，被熱氣蒸得越來越泛紅。

「⋯呃⋯嗯！⋯」Eddy承認，被手指掏來掏去的怪異感覺並不怎麼好受，但他學習能力強大的學生在極短的時間內，探索到了他的攝護腺位置。對方故意在那塊凸面的腸壁處亂按，害Eddy下腹一酸，禁不住絞緊對方進出的手。

「⋯Brett，我們⋯—啊！」Brett在遠方鐘聲敲完第十二下的時候闖了進來，撞散了Eddy最後的遲疑不決。

「我成年了，陳老師。」Brett啾了一下底下疼到張嘴吸氣的人。對方都開始出汗了。

「⋯哼⋯嗯別叫⋯⋯」Brett的低嗓音故意加重了‘老師’這兩個字，Eddy耳朵一麻。

「陳老師，可以幫我調音嗎？」Brett慢了下來，用當初請求Eddy為自己授課的‘誠懇’，擠到對方肩窩裡詢問。

「⋯！⋯！」Eddy當然什麼字都回答不出來，他連調整呼吸都很勉強。他太敏感了。

「看來你好像沒有空⋯不然⋯我幫你調音吧？嗯？」Brett說完咬了Eddy耳骨，圈緊對方腿間的肉莖快速摩擦，另一手不停的搔刮大腿內側和鼠蹊部。

「啊！⋯」Eddy溢出了一點呻吟。

「這個 #F 準嗎？⋯陳老師。」Brett又換了個頂弄的頻率。

Eddy快哭了。他被壓在Brett的床舖裡，四周都是他的學生日常用品的氣味，對方還惡劣的把他的身份當成床上情趣，悖德感和羞恥下，他不自主的收縮得更頻繁，夾得Brett的喘息也開始絮亂。

「嗚Brett—！」Brett用雙臂環緊他的陳老師。而Eddy咬破了他學生的肩膀。

見好就收是生存的最低標準。Brett低下頭親吻Eddy的臉和眼皮，用鼻尖蹭了對方的。

「⋯喂⋯你是不是，一開始打的就是這個主意啊？」陳老師突然精明的腦袋，正往不利於Brett的方向運轉起來。

「當然不是。」至少後來不是。Brett又吻了一下Eddy的唇，以期把這個危險的問題翻篇。

「⋯⋯我也不是。」不是為了尋求什麼肉體刺激，而是我也喜歡你，Brett。

「⋯Eddy—」即使對方嘟囔得小聲，Brett還是聽到了。他可愛的陳老師，非常不直率的表白。

-  
從小就是拐Eddy計畫通的Brett嘿嘿嘿XDDDD 

-


	4. Chapter 4

某天Brett突然穿越到未來的腦洞XDDD  
大人果然都是邪惡的生物啊（欸

——-

又是惱人的夏季。

Brett坐在空調舒適的補習班教室裡，抬著眼皮對落灰的窗戶發呆。天空藍得很乾淨，但從窗子右上方的一小塊灰色，Brett知道，等會兒下課後迎接他的，肯定又是過於熱烈的大雷雨。

「咚⋯咚⋯」乏味。Brett用鉛筆尖輕戳著考卷上的黑色字體，他的鄰座們清一色都是亞洲面孔。

從幼時跟著父母輾轉來到這個城市，他的週末就毫無變化的，在不同補習班的桌椅上度過。

他不能像其他澳洲玩伴那樣，在小週末的晚上，興奮的和父母一起準備隔天孩子們足球活動的三明治；也總是無法參與澳洲同學課後社團活動的邀約。

跟隨他們飄洋過海、根深蒂固的價值觀，差點讓他連享受拉小提琴的樂趣都被剝奪。他厭倦了這種活在別人眼光中，由他人的評論決定自己人生價值的生活。

「隆隆—！」大門外果然開始暴雨。叛逆之心讓Brett撐起傘，向著與平常路線完全無交疊的地方走。他不想這麼快，回到那個充滿作業和參考書的家。

「⋯？」這裡⋯好奇怪？

Brett其實只是在幅員遼闊的公園裡迷路了。雨天灰濛濛的視線裡，他發現一個低窪的地方，一座公園的黑色鐵門上，被人體貼的預先點好了暖黃的燈。隱約露出的老舊大理石雕像，吸引Brett擦乾眼鏡上的霧氣，提著雨傘進去一探究竟。

但是Brett感覺自己一直在繞路。雖然沿途的雕像和植物都不重樣的豐富多姿，怪異感卻逐漸瀰漫上Brett心裡。終於看見那扇熟悉的大門時，Brett頭也不回的抓緊傘柄，大步離開這個困了他將近半小時的地方。

天空還是拉著霧灰布幔，Brett拐回那個他已經出入千百次的社區，他突然想念家裡牛奶穀片的味道了。

「⋯這什麼⋯」Brett不懂為什麼自家門柱的姓氏牌子多了個Chen，而且木板上的刻痕看起來有一些年歲了。

Brett記得今早出門前，玄關的牆上好像沒有掛著這個又黑又圓的奇怪圖騰，而且上面寫的2SET又是什麼東西？⋯⋯是父母親戚間又興起的什麼流行嗎？

「Brett你回來啦～Oh！今天好早！你趕上了餅乾出爐耶！」不等Brett消化越來越多的困惑，廚房內蹲在烤箱前的陌生背影，在聽到自己腳步聲時，看著烤爐喚了自己。是個黑髮的青年。

「Bre—⋯⋯⋯⋯OMG⋯⋯」對方轉頭過來看到自己時，震驚的表情和瞪大的黑眼睛像極了鹿。

「Brett？你是Brett沒錯吧？可是⋯不對！怎麼會⋯？」對方站過來晃著Brett的肩，捏起Brett的臉頰搓來搓去，還用手指對著Brett下巴上的痣亂戳。

「嘖！」最在意形象的青春期少年，哪能容忍被人這樣隨便亂碰，Brett不滿的拍開青年的手，他都還沒質問對方為何出現在自己家裡呢。

「呃⋯Brett？⋯⋯⋯老公？」還沒從Brett外表帶來的衝擊裡恢復鎮定的青年，甚至搬出了平常只有在某些時候，才會被逼迫著叫出來的稱謂。

「！？？？」這下輪到Brett陷入混亂和茫然，這個突然冒出來的婚姻關係又該怎麼解釋！？

「⋯⋯」總之，他們現在，極需要坐下來談談。

「呃⋯我是Eddy⋯我和⋯Emmm⋯以後的你？⋯是⋯伴侶。」突然和只存在記憶中的少年Brett介紹自己，讓Eddy有種莫名的尷尬。

「所以，這裡是十五年後？⋯我才剛滿十四歲⋯。」坐在旁邊的少年Brett同樣不自在。周圍的一切既熟悉又截然不同，身在‘自己’的家裡面，他卻像個外來客一樣，被排除在‘自己’的故事裡。

「好吧，在你找到回去的方法前，就先住在這兒好了⋯我等等去⋯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！救我！！！Brett！！！！！」Eddy察覺到少年Brett的無措，於是好意的請他待在自己家。就在他說話的當口，一隻小飛蟲停到Eddy的頸部後方，刺癢的感覺，和近在咫尺的昆蟲振翅聲直接將Eddy點炸。他怕死蟲子了，尤其是會飛的那款。

「等、等等你先放手⋯我看看—」面前人快要破音的尖叫，和狂扯自己袖子的反應太戲劇化，少年Brett只能把人先攬過來，才能探頭往對方的後頸看。

「噢—！」激動的Eddy根本坐不住，他亂蹬的長腿勾到少年Brett立在他身前的腳，失去平衡讓少年Brett止不住的往Eddy身上撲。

「⋯⋯⋯⋯」Brett覺得自己一定是還沒從彩排的惡夢裡醒來。

那個！用自己馬克杯！穿自己拖鞋！吃著烤給自己的下午茶！還！整個人！壓在可愛Eddy上面！！！！！的！人！是！哪！位！！！放在Eddy腰上的爪子給我拿下來啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

「Hey Brett！我們兒子！」發覺蟲子不見的Eddy瞬間恢復惡作劇的本性，他又掛著傻笑，向門口剛從樂團返家的另一半打招呼。

「？？？？」‘被Daddy’的Brett顯然沒有抓到對方玩笑的重點。

「⋯⋯」少年Brett似乎明白了為什麼自己會選擇這個人。⋯⋯真欠收拾。

「Eddy？？？」這是這週第五次，明明被自己逗弄到起反應的人從身下溜走。因為那個14歲的Brett，霸佔了Eddy的空閒時間一起練琴。

Brett覺得自己真的養了個兒子。而且還是特別會搶奪母愛的那種。每次自己想和Eddy親近時，少年就會擠過來，用缺乏關注的眼神把Eddy的注意力拉遠。有時候甚至在早晨坐在玄關抱著琴，使得Eddy臉紅的收回給自己Kiss goodbye 的福利。

話雖如此，Eddy倒是很喜歡養兒子的新鮮感。尤其對方還是自己情人的「年輕版」，看著少年Brett某些方面仍舊尖銳的稜角和未經音樂學院雕琢的琴藝，讓Eddy回味了一把與Brett從初識到相戀，兩人一同嚐過的酸酸甜甜。

「啊⋯真小。」還浸在懷念裡的Eddy托著腮，懶洋洋的端著下午茶，對眼前正在忙活作業的少年Brett發出嘆息。

「我⋯我不小了！！」少年聞言脖子一熱，拳頭捏緊手裡的筆，瞪著大眼睛反駁著Eddy。

「欸？你臉紅什麼？？我不過是說你年紀小啊？？」Eddy困惑的正了正坐姿，將茶壺內剩餘的花草茶倒進杯盞，並拿了一片餅乾咬進嘴裡。

「⋯跟我們比的確還很小吧—噢！！」Eddy邊咀嚼餅乾，邊腹誹著少年人的陰晴不定，卻被少年抓住肩膀面向對方，隨後少年Brett撞上來的嘴唇印在了Eddy貼著餅乾屑的唇角。

「什麼啊⋯原來是想要這個嗎？」咕嚕一聲將口中的餅乾泥吞下，Eddy噗嗤笑著揉了揉少年的頭，將一個充滿奶油餅乾味的吻貼上了少年Brett的額角，拍拍少年的肩膀後，端起茶壺起身打算回沖一些溫水。

「碰！—」Eddy剛踏出飯廳，便衝進洗手間的少年Brett滑坐在浴簾前，他的心跳⋯蹦得快要飛起來。

對著毫無設防的那個人，少年Brett最終還是不敢直接咬上Eddy的唇，他落在Eddy嘴角的吻，被對方誤認為是孩子對父母親的撒潑，而他自己卻明白，⋯⋯它並不是。

而Eddy一貫的單純性格下，並不會對少年Brett的接近有所多想，他只將對方當成是需要關心的小孩子，總是縱容的滿足孩子限度以內的小要求。

「⋯⋯⋯」當Brett邊蹭浴巾邊走進客廳時，發現不久前再次拒絕自己求歡的Eddy腿上，枕著那個罪魁禍首，而Eddy居然拿著吹風機在幫對方順頭髮時，Brett在心裡大聲咆哮著問候了一遍少年的祖宗，⋯嗯，也是他自己的祖宗。

尼瑪⋯都十四歲了還不會自己吹乾頭髮嗎！？！？那是我的專屬位置啊啊啊啊啊！！我！的！！！

原先一直隱忍不發的Brett，終於維持不住成熟大人的淡定了。

事實上，Brett看到了。那個下午在飯廳裡，年少的Brett對Eddy的⋯青澀的吻。

被Eddy一笑置之的親暱舉動，看在Brett眼中非常不是滋味兒。除了對另一半的獨佔欲以外，Brett也非常瞭解身為情敵的、十四歲的「自己」。

嘖，不論自己是幾歲，見到這麼可愛的Eddy都會被吸引的吧！？⋯⋯Brett捏著手裡的浴巾，坐在主臥的雙人床上喃喃。⋯⋯今晚該死的又得自己睡了。

⋯總之不能再這樣下去了。Brett要爆炸的不只是他的小兄弟，還有醋罈子⋯⋯現在應該是醋「潭子」了。

「Brett⋯嗯！不行⋯」喉結上的含咬和下移到鎖骨的舔吻，讓Eddy縮著脖子冒出了氣音。

被推坐上廚房中島後，Eddy垂著的雙腿就被Brett果斷卡進來的腰給擠開，Brett迅速摸進Eddy的內褲裡摩挲久日不見的、Eddy的性器。

「啊⋯你⋯」Eddy一抽氣，許久沒被撫慰的男根立時堅挺了起來，連同根部和圓球一起被Brett圈進指掌間搓揉。

「⋯Eddy。」一手繞到後頭按住對方想溜開的腰，Brett盯著Eddy的眼睛，唇線下垂著抿了一下嘴，捏著Eddy的大腿內側不動。

「⋯Brett⋯⋯」雖然對方沒有明說，但多年的相處經驗讓Eddy會意過來，⋯“孩子的爸”不開心了⋯⋯

「啾」在對方的賭氣下，自覺忽略伴侶太久的Eddy捧起Bertt無表情的臉，輕輕的吻上對方快噘起的嘴唇，試圖對Brett親近。

嘖。勉強⋯接受⋯撒嬌好了。

「來拼二寶⋯嗯？」對方的服軟讓Brett有種重拾自身魅力的愉悅，他恢復以往的脾性，一邊摸索Eddy的身體、一邊嘴上開撩。

「那⋯不能太那個⋯小孩子在房裡⋯」“兒子” 明明是Eddy自己先開始的玩笑話，但從Brett口中講出來卻不知怎的令Eddy臉燙，他顧及到屋子裡午睡的少年Brett，向正往他身上亂揉的另一半討價還價。

「不然你叫點好聽的⋯嗯？」Brett勾掉Eddy的褲子，壓著對方的腿，唇齒並用的在Eddy的大腿內側咬了一些草莓。

「哈⋯老公—」Eddy原本撐在身後的雙手，因為Brett吸吮他的陰莖根部而顫抖不停，他於是曲起手臂，這使得他的背部幾乎貼著中島的大理石磁磚。

Eddy是配合了，但Brett才不會依照約定手下留情。

「嗚⋯騙人⋯啊！⋯」後穴內爬進來的手指沾滿涼涼的潤滑液，熟悉的觸感讓Eddy恍然明白，⋯⋯合著Brett這傢伙是準備周全後，才藉口邀自己喝下午茶、把自己騙進廚房的嗎！？

「Brett⋯—」即使在廚房的開放空間，該有的愛撫和充滿掌控欲的前戲一分不少，Eddy三兩下就被Brett弄得邊哼邊夾進Brett往前壓的陰莖。

嗯，果然還是Eddy的裡面舒服。Brett緩慢的動了幾下性器，默默享受對方體內的溫度，以及和Brett手掌所能帶來的截然不同的爽感。

「老、老公！⋯」Eddy才被肉柱戳幾下，還沒嚐到足夠的快感就被Brett攬著背部拉坐起來，Brett捧著他的屁股掂了兩下，才挪往一旁佇立的冰箱。

「你可攀緊了，寶貝⋯」Brett咬了Eddy的耳殼，將對方按上冰箱門後開始賣力的挺動。事實上，不需要他多說，Eddy剛被懸空抱起的那刻，就因為害怕掉下去而將大腿緊緊盤住Brett的腰，手臂更是撈住Brett的頸子半刻不敢放鬆。

「Brett⋯我不行了⋯老公⋯」Eddy軟軟的嗚咽在Brett耳邊輪番放送，不過Brett沒有要結束抽插的意思。他真是愛死了Eddy良好的柔軟度，新嘗試的體位耗去他們更多精力，但Eddy因緊張而頻繁絞弄的腸壁穴口，以及在臥室以外的地點做愛，都讓Brett性致高燃。

「啊—！⋯」長時間繃著大肌群維持姿勢，讓兩人像剛淋浴完一樣全身濕淋淋的，前後的高潮下，Eddy是真的撐不住了，酸軟的下半身夾不緊Brett的腰。

「⋯嗯呃⋯Brett⋯⋯？」又被放躺回冰涼的大理石桌面上，Eddy一邊緩和酸疼的肌肉，喘著氣看著他的Brett。只見Brett輕巧的拉高Eddy的短袖T恤，對著Eddy還在劇烈起伏的胸口就是一陣吸咬。

「呵，我可還沒吃飽⋯」Brett舔了掛在Eddy眼尾的淚珠，在對方從驚訝轉為驚愕的目光中，又開始朝著Eddy身上可口的部位伸出魔爪。

總之，無意間餓了另一半太久的Eddy，被Brett激烈的啃食到最後，撐不到Brett為他清理完畢，就昏天暗地的栽進了渾身無力的午睡裡。

「⋯你贏了！⋯但我⋯不會放棄的！」少年Brett杵在走廊上，對著輕聲帶上臥室房門的Brett擠出這句話，少年稚嫩的臉劃滿了不甘心，他的眼睛都被嫉妒給氣紅了。

他怎麼可以⋯對Eddy這樣做！Eddy⋯Eddy居然⋯發出那樣的聲音⋯！

「偷聽人牆角是不對的，⋯⋯“小朋友”。」Brett抬了抬下巴，用雲雨過後的饜足低音回視少年，絲毫沒有對情敵產生任何惻隱之心。他知道少年一定會聽見、甚至是窺見，在僅有一扇門簾阻擋的廚房內，自己和Eddy的性愛。

「你！⋯可惡！⋯你是故意的！」氣。少年簡直無法相信，自己往後會變成Brett這樣無恥的大人，無所不用其極的實踐對Eddy的佔有慾。

遭受巨大打擊的少年Brett，憤恨的收拾自己的東西，決心要衝回自己的時空，奮力一搏，讓這個欠揍的“未來的Brett”刮目相看。因為少年人的倔強，他並沒有特意跑去和睡著的Eddy道別，只在Brett的盯梢下，徒步前往帶給他這場奇遇的神秘公園。

靠近鏽痕斑駁的公園鐵門前，昏黃的壁燈又亮了起來，散發著與少年當初走出來時，差不多的暖光。

「⋯要怎麼樣⋯才能⋯⋯」少年在Brett面前遲遲吐不出下個字，他迫切的想知道，他如何才能遇見這麼這麼好的Eddy，可是他握著拳頭半天，就是拉不下臉向情敵打探Eddy的消息。

「我可是差不多在你這年紀，就遇見Eddy了哦～」呵呵，真彆扭。誠如Brett了解自己，他用上揚的口吻，像在炫耀般，迂迴的將提示塞給了眼前糾結的少年。

「我、我一定會找到Eddy然後讓他和我結婚！！！」少年因為燃起希望，瞬間又明亮起來的臉龐又恢復了活力，他不服氣的向Brett大吼他的霸氣宣言。

⋯果然不會乖乖說謝謝啊。Brett揚眉，目送小一號的自己氣勢十足的推開鐵門。

「⋯還有叫我“老公”！」少年向內走了幾步，突然轉頭過來瞪著Brett，不服輸的大聲補充他的願景。

「滾滾滾滾！」Brett回瞪著對方越縮越小、被植物逐漸遮擋住的後腦勺，抬手做出要揮拳揍人的動作。

「這兔崽子真是⋯！」跟自己一樣記仇！⋯Brett雙手插著口袋，十分無奈的想。

「⋯還是Eddy好。」送走了麻煩的“小情敵”，Brett心滿意足的收拾好家中的混亂，打點好晚餐後，快活的跳上床，打算抱著他的愛人一同睡個香噴噴的午覺。

Brett側躺著撐著頭，順了順沈睡的Eddy的瀏海，湊過去嗅了嗅Eddy身上，和他如出一徹的沐浴露味兒，便低下頭，吻上先前“小情敵”曾經親過的那塊嘴角⋯⋯五次。與此同時，Brett在心裡大聲喊著：Eddy是我的，誰也別想搶走！哼。

-

大人版的Brett就是無恥XDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

原始設定的各種小段子XDDD

——-

《果醬》

「Brett！這個牌子的草莓果醬好甜，我猜你會喜歡～」被果醬映成暗紅色的玻璃罐，在Eddy用力轉開蓋子時，啵一聲將收藏在罐裡的甜膩放送出來。

「是嗎？我嚐嚐！」正拿琴布擦拭兩人小提琴琴身的Brett聞言，將琴放回盒內擺好，躍躍欲試地走向Eddy所在的廚房。

「⋯Eddy⋯」不過Brett愉快的表情，在發現對方故意把罐子高舉過頭，以及惡作劇前會出現的舔嘴唇動作時，有一瞬間的當機定格。

「嘿嘿～」Eddy得意地又拿身高優勢捉弄Brett，雖然只相差幾公分，但是加上手臂的長度，饒是Brett也難以輕易勾到果醬。

「欸呃、唔—！！」Brett貼著Eddy的腰把人推到冰箱上親吻，手掌還不忘伸過去護著對方後腦勺。

「⋯果然很甜⋯但我嚐不出是不是來自果醬的甜味兒，⋯‘honey’。」Brett離開Eddy的唇之前，又啃了一下對方泛水光的下唇。

「⋯⋯你、吃你的果醬去—！」Eddy臉燒地將果醬罐塞到Brett手裡，‘噌’地一溜煙跑回他們的臥房。

明、明明，是自己要整Brett的不是嗎！？

《棉褲》 兩人在新加坡時一起穿同款的棉褲超可口QAQ

「Brett？？」Eddy剛套上手中的灰色棉褲，還未感受到尺寸是否合身，一抬頭就從面前的連身鏡裡，看見此時應該待在隔壁更衣室的Brett拉開更衣室的門簾鑽了進來。

「呃⋯怎麼了嗎？」Eddy疑惑地透過鏡子看身後的人，剛剛為了方便拉起褲子而捲起來的衣服下襬還卡在胸口的位置。

從Brett的角度可以看到一部分被擠上來的紅色內褲，還有凹陷的腰窩。他透過鏡子把目光掃向Eddy繞著肚毛的腹部和隱隱露出的胯骨，微微的人魚線向下延伸直至被灰色的褲腰藏起。

「喂⋯！唔—⋯」Brett一言不發就從後方抱上來，Eddy發現對方的手刷過他的側腰、塞到棉褲內抓住他腿間的軟肉時，甫想起要掙開卻被Brett的另一隻手掌給摀住了嘴。

Brett一點不帶情趣的直接挑Eddy的敏感帶摩蹭，被偷襲的人悲情的感應到自己瞬間硬了，而挺起來的柱體更方便Brett的擼弄。

「⋯嗯！⋯」Eddy被Brett往前撐開的褲檔使得他的臀部褲子被勒緊，連股縫都完整的在灰色布料上顯現出來。

Eddy察覺他的屁股縫隔著褲子，被戳進一根有點彈性且溫熱的柱狀物。Brett挺著方才換上的藍色棉褲所支起的帳篷，將自己貼進Eddy屁股和鼠蹊間摩擦。

「你剛說⋯我size小⋯嗯？」Brett也變得短促的氣息在Eddy耳殼旁邊撓過，他掰正Eddy的臉，逼對方一起欣賞鏡子裡正被服務的人淫蕩的肢體反應。

！！！居然是因為這個！？？

Eddy不過是選了同款不同色的棉褲，想和Brett一起配情侶裝而已。

站在更衣室門口時Eddy塞了藍色棉褲到Brett手裡，告訴Brett：「你size比較小所以我幫你拿了M號～」

Brett的確都差不多比Eddy穿得小一碼啊！！

最無辜的是，Eddy根本從頭到尾都沒想過要對Brett佔什麼口頭上的便宜，他不過是單純交代一件事而已。

然而這個面上不顯不露，但是額外擅長在其他地方連本帶利討回來的Brett，完全沒有要聽Eddy澄清的意思。

Eddy被箍著腰靠在Brett身前，當他真的忍不下去想射的時候，Brett用牙齒啃了一下他的脖根，問他：「你要弄在褲子裡，還是⋯那裡？」順著Brett下巴示意的方向，是Eddy面前的穿衣鏡。

哪裡都不可以好嗎！！

但依照Eddy對情人的瞭解，他若是不趕快做出決定，待會會有更多可怕的選項出現，而且就不是由他來作答了。

最後Eddy只能窘著臉，看著自己的‘東西’沿著相對於棉褲，要好清理許多的鏡面往下流淌。⋯⋯遺憾的是，穿在雙方身上的商品還是沾上了污漬。

Eddy抱著自己的衣褲，像做錯事的孩子般縮在更衣室內的小椅子上，訥訥的看著Brett淡定的拿出面紙擦拭鏡子和兩件棉褲。

收拾完畢，Brett拉起腰軟軟的Eddy打算出門結帳，畢竟Brett也是挺滿意Eddy被這款棉褲修飾出的腰部線條。

真是太羞恥了。Eddy在店員注意到自己前，拿起背包就往外開溜。⋯⋯他的Brett真是個壞蛋。

《玩具》

「⋯B、Brett⋯」Eddy乾澀的聲音打破了僵持不下的沈默，顯然他們雙方都沒有預料到會變成眼下這種情況。

方才無人言語的幾分鐘裡，唯一持續刷存在感的機械運作聲依舊，但現在因為被遮蓋而變得模糊。

Eddy抓起身旁的白色床單將自己胡亂裹起來，耳殼發紅而不敢和Brett再次對視，他完全不知道該如何收場。

「⋯」Brett脫掉外套，將手機雜物丟到身旁的玄關櫃子上，他蹬掉鞋子的動作十分順暢，但是其實此刻他的內心跟床上的Eddy一樣爆炸。

Brett明白他的搭檔對他的情愫，但他總是使壞的按兵不動，想偷看Eddy會怎麼表現。

剛剛站在他們房號的門前，Brett隱約聽見裡頭Eddy在喚他，他邪惡的想著說不定會撞見對方在打飛機，於是他故意不出聲的刷了房卡闖進房。

沒想到畫面會這麼辛辣。⋯Eddy居然裸著身體，夾著粉色的按摩棒，邊抖邊唸著Brett的名字。

被Brett嚇到後，Eddy甚至慌張到忘記要將道具拿掉，就這樣整個人呆滯在床上。

⋯他以為Brett今晚會去赴約。白日裡他們搭訕的異國美女們，晚間要在附近的酒吧開party。

被Brett發現了⋯。Eddy滿腦子塞滿這句話，他捏緊床單，害怕從此失去自己的夥伴。

不過Eddy隨後受到更大的衝擊，因為Brett將驚嚇而坐起的Eddy往後推回床榻內，在Eddy瞪大的注視下扯掉他身上的被子，並壓到Eddy身上。

「⋯你被這玩意兒⋯幹了很多次？嗯？」Brett將手摸到還在震動的玩具上，把它向內戳了幾下，懷裡的人抖到不行。

「沒⋯沒有⋯它是新的⋯嗚⋯」Eddy反射性的哽咽，他真後悔選在這時候拿出網購的情趣用品，嘗試網路上的DIY教學。

「呵⋯所以你，也是新的？⋯」Brett拉出手裡的玩具，將自己的‘真貨’頂進Eddy體內，那兒又緊又熱，兩人的氣息將Brett的鏡片糊上蒸氣。

「啊、哈⋯嗯⋯是⋯呃！是⋯你的⋯啊！Brett！！—」Brett聞言，咬上了對方最近變得飽滿的胸肌，他感覺自己更興奮了，Eddy無意間的撩撥讓他性致高昂，揪著Eddy敏感的身體欺負。

「啾。」Brett邊動作邊望著手邊被棄置、上頭還沾滿潤滑液的粉紅色按摩棒，他想，Eddy大概以後都用不到這玩具了。

Eddy可能會忙不過來。

《新眼鏡》Eddy的新眼鏡好可愛的！

「⋯⋯」

「⋯Brett～」Eddy拽了一下Brett的衣襬，對方從自己進門時瞄過來一眼後，就面無表情的繼續對著筆電處理事情，連Eddy擠過去Brett的沙發內也不吭一聲。

「Brett～～」看吧，果然在生氣嘛！⋯雖然對方沒說話，但Eddy從Brett的眼神中，熟稔的解讀出對方的情緒。

「⋯Brett看我！」撒嬌不成就撒野，Eddy改變策略，將雙手拍上Brett的臉頰，強迫對方轉過來面向他。

「⋯hum?」Brett挑了半邊眉毛，仍舊不置一詞的望著Eddy。

「我去領了新眼鏡欸！！」Eddy知道，待Brett整理完心裡的不快之後，就會和自己談論他不滿的地方，但是Eddy就是很想現在、立刻就聽到Brett對於自己新造型的評價嘛！

不同於Brett早已隨著各個時期的近視度數，陸續更換過幾副眼鏡，同樣身為電玩boy的Eddy鮮少以戴著眼鏡的造型出現在眾人眼前。

「⋯⋯」聽到‘眼鏡’這兩字，Brett抿了抿唇，將黏在自己臉上的兩隻爪子給抓下來，手臂圈上Eddy的後腰，將對方給壓進沙發裡。

「⋯不是insta上一堆人說好看？」Brett從上方俯視著透過眼鏡，一眨一眨盯著Brett的Eddy。

「太、太近⋯」Damn太清楚了啊！！！Brett向下靠近，度數已經被新眼鏡給矯正過來的Eddy，視野清晰到可以數出Brett下巴殘餘的鬍渣。

⋯怎麼⋯啊！⋯該死⋯好難為情！！

Eddy方才從Brett的鏡片和眼珠上，清楚的看到自己臉龐的倒影，天啊、天啊，Brett這麼專注看著自己的樣子⋯⋯嗚嗚！要是像以前一樣模糊就好了⋯⋯

「⋯嘖！⋯你⋯」身下的人被Brett打量了半會兒，突然臉爆紅的將十指伸進新眼鏡下方，害羞的把整張臉連同雙眼給藏住，使得Brett也跟著心跳加速了起來。

可、可惡⋯害臊個什麼勁兒！？⋯Eddy毫無預警的純情舉動，看在Brett眼裡根本是令他招架不住的可愛，⋯⋯明明平時做更色的事情時，也沒見Eddy這麼羞赧啊！！

「⋯你完了⋯」Brett重重吸了一口氣。⋯⋯我也完了，Brett想。

《搖椅》Brett家的搖椅嘿嘿

「⋯Brett！」Eddy抓住Brett從後方伸過來的手，看似拒絕卻又帶著點捨不得的推對方。

Eddy望著眼前晃了十幾年的熟悉視角，只是現在被墊高了些，相伴的還有更耳熟的、衣料拉扯的聲音。

「⋯會、會被媽發現啦！⋯椅墊髒掉的話—啊！呃⋯」Brett還是塞進來了。比Eddy本人更誠實展現興奮的後穴，配合著Brett搖動搖椅的頻率，一吸一吸的討好著那根快感的來源。

「沒事⋯我只會弄髒你裡面而已⋯」Brett的低音從Eddy頸子後方傳來，他舔了舔Eddy脖子上的雞皮疙瘩，還伸腳將捲在對方腿上的褲子給踹掉。

嗯，這樣腿好拉開多了⋯Brett想。

「可我—！啊、等下、哼⋯」可是我會射出來啊！！！⋯Eddy在心中含淚吶喊。

Eddy早該察覺的。

當他的Brett陷進搖椅內挪好舒服姿勢，兩手一撈將他按坐到大腿上，還一鼓作氣拆了他的褲頭、不客氣地套弄他陰莖的時候，Eddy就該意識到，Brett這是在誠意十足的實現Eddy的「訴求」了⋯

『嘿Brett，你不覺得在這個搖椅上做點什麼很刺激嗎～～～』這是Eddy在先前的錄影時，對著Brett講了不下十遍的騷話。

⋯而Eddy依稀記得，自己還用舌頭舔了嘴角，對著對方，在搖椅上做出不雅動作⋯⋯。

但Brett明明表情不變的無視Eddy的頑皮，淡定的按下錄影鍵了不是嗎！！？

「舌頭呢？嗯？」果然！！Eddy含著低吟的嘴被Brett的手指頂開，細碎的喘息被洩漏出來，他用兔牙磨了磨口中帶繭的指尖。

「⋯夠刺激嗎？」後入的角度最容易戳到攝護腺的位置，不斷向上挺腰讓Brett出了點汗，他舔舐著Eddy斜方肌上，那片被澳洲毒辣太陽所印出來的色差。

「⋯嗚—才不⋯嗚！—」隱忍不發一朝討回的記仇混蛋最討厭了！！Eddy想自給自足的雙手被Brett壓到後面時，腦子裡全是對情人的抗議。

家裡鋪著中國風軟墊的搖椅，的確是不錯的找新鮮項目，但害得Brett錄影時注意力不斷被旖旎畫面所干擾的罪魁禍首，還是得打打屁股。

⋯於是Brett頂弄時故意錯開搖椅的前後力道，相對運動之下，加諸在Eddy身上的快感便遲遲碰不到高潮的邊。

「⋯B-Brett⋯」前後都得不到足量的撫慰，Eddy嗚咽著挺身板，隔著衣服用自己胸前的小豆摩擦Brett環上來的手臂，他聽到身後Brett的吸氣聲變粗了。

「Bad boy..hum?」Brett用力親了一口Eddy側頸，帶笑的提高了尾音。看來Eddy色情的表現取悅了施罰者Brett，他整了整兩人的姿勢，開始氣場全開的衝刺。

「哦—啊～Brett—⋯」Brett加上搖椅的撞擊力度，在Eddy被重力往下拉時被放大得越加明顯，得到爽感關照的Eddy毫不吝嗇地放送對Brett的讚許呻吟。

「要⋯呃—」身體反射性的抽動和Brett的插入讓Eddy的視線不斷搖晃，他低頭看著自己垂在Brett小腿前的腳踝，他的腳趾因為搖椅的緣故，懸空著離地板忽遠忽近，不管他如何伸出趾頭就是碰不到那片磁磚。

⋯不過此時的Eddy還不知道，接下來的整個下午，他的腳都別想沾上地面了⋯⋯⋯。

《生日》

「⋯二十五分鐘的話應該來得及⋯」Brett按下計時器，拿起沾上一堆白色粉末的手機瞄一下時間。

稍微收拾一下廚房中島的桌面，Brett在烤箱前蹲下來，盯著被高溫烘烤而鼓起來的麵糊發呆。

這是他和Eddy一起度過的第十四個生日，⋯也是”在一起”後度過的第七個生日。幾乎要佔上他們人生中的一半了。

「Fuck⋯」下意識揉了臉，滑溜溜的觸感提醒Brett，他不小心將殘留在手背上的巧克力醬，給糊上自己下巴了。

臉上的巧克力味和烤箱飄來的濃郁香氣，在Brett的鼻腔裡融合，Brett在水槽搓著自己的臉，卻弄得全身都是奶油的味道。

「⋯啊⋯嘖！」戴回眼鏡，Brett嫌棄的皺了眉頭，過了幾秒卻噗嗤笑了出來。

他的Eddy啊⋯到底有什麼魔力呢？

⋯能讓潔癖的Brett忍下去浴室沖澡的衝動，蔫蔫的蹲回烤箱那兒，只為了怕爐裡的蛋糕烤過頭。

「⋯呵⋯」Brett鬆了眉頭，望著長更高的麵糊動了動唇線。

相識十四年，涵蓋了彼此的十四份生日禮物。但這些禮物卻真實記錄了他和Eddy相處的一切。

Brett也許想不起來自己送Eddy的第一份生日禮物是什麼，但他卻記得很清楚，那個平時和他一起調皮搗蛋、卻在某天下午，害羞的塞給他生日派對邀請卡的少年。

往後的每年，他和Eddy都是彼此生日派對的固定班底。

禮物更是直白的呈現了他們的心。

從最初，收到派對邀請函後才匆匆去商場準備的禮物；到更熟識後，提前一個月留意的、給兄弟的禮物；到後來，受彼此萌芽的情愫影響，精心挑選的、曖昧卻夾雜著試探意味的禮物；以及最終⋯⋯確立心意和關係後，樸實而飽含愛意的禮物。

是了，Brett從一早Eddy出門起，就進開始鼓搗對方的生日蛋糕。平時不諳廚藝的人折騰起廚房簡直像世紀混戰，光是繫個圍裙就害Brett手臂打結。

不過Brett樂意。只要能讓他細膩的愛人高興，Brett當然願意挑戰看看各種特別的禮物。

「⋯噢⋯」Brett心裡又罵了句髒話，他突然從烤箱的反光看到⋯自己回想和Eddy的往昔時的那個⋯傻笑。

媽的。Brett堅決認定，他的臉會燙起來都是因為太靠近烤箱的緣故，絕對不是因為驚覺，一扯到Eddy自己就笑得跟個傻蛋一樣！！！！

-


	6. Chapter 6

繼承者 The Successor

(又是一個想欺負Eddy的腦洞（乾XDD）  
=======================

夜晚的山區別墅內，燈火通明的窗子，被花園內外植物的葉子層層遮擋，在夜行生物的鳴叫裡特別有陰森之感。

「我說小媽，你還是乖乖把手裡的股份交出來吧，別嘴硬了⋯那老不死的到底給了你多少股份？啊？」帶頭闖入大廳的男子，用手掌輕蔑的拍拍Eddy的左頰，被對方躲開了也不惱。

「放開我⋯！滾開！嗚⋯」Eddy就有點慘了。他被兩旁的手下架住雙手，身上全是不久前和人纏鬥的傷，他還沒放棄從對方的禁錮裡掙脫，不斷出力想甩開自己的手。

「大哥，我看這婊子用講的沒用，得給他點苦頭吃！」另一個領頭的男子見Eddy這麼倔強，已然失了耐心。不就一個賣肉的，狠狠的修理一頓還不是服服貼貼。

「還是⋯說說，你平常都是怎麼滿足那個人的？嗯？」看來提議被為首的男子採納了，在挖出實話前，他不介意看點有趣的東西。⋯即使被他們折磨的人可能會生不如死。

「砰！—」Brett的手下才踹開門，就聽到裡頭清脆的巴掌聲。被甩掌的青年讓人握著脖子，嘴角都破了，⋯但扣著他的那只手上沾著更多血。

「媽的敢咬我⋯看我轟了你這口牙！」被Eddy所傷的男子，火大的拿了手槍就往Eddy的嘴巴指，在拉扣保險桿前卻先聽到了自己腳邊的槍聲。

「砰砰！—」屋內的人齊刷刷將槍桿對準大門，同樣被無數黑洞的槍管瞄著。

「什麼時候⋯我家輪得到野種來撒野了？」雙方人馬對峙，而踢著皮鞋悠然走進廳門，單手插著西褲口袋的Brett，正不悅的問候登堂入室的哥哥們。

‘哥哥’們，沒錯，哥哥。 他那人渣老爸的私生子們，年紀甚至都比Brett還大。最可笑的是，那些個彼此稱兄道弟的同盟，都還是出自不同的媽。

「唷，好弟弟回來啦，告訴你⋯這事還沒完！」被諷刺倒也無所謂，反正掙奪財產和地盤也不是靠嘴皮子，誰王誰寇還不知道呢。

將Eddy推回地板上，方才逼迫他的男子們領著手下人，大搖大擺的從別墅大廳退離，與Brett擦身而過時還哼笑了一陣。

一夥人都走了，別墅又恢復平日的冷清。

「⋯⋯⋯」坐在地上的Eddy呼吸都還沒緩上，便撐著膝蓋站起來，用手背抹了臉，怒瞪了Brett一眼後，在一群持槍份子的注視下跑回房間鎖上門。

「⋯哦？」有意思。被威脅成那樣，對方居然沒有上趕著投靠他這個‘救命恩人’？

「查查他。」Brett簡潔的下令，便解了領帶，在剛上演過強迫戲碼的大沙發上坐下。他那些“哥哥”們是一定要處理掉的，但這憑空冒出來的“小媽”⋯⋯說實話，要不是盯行蹤的部下通知，Brett壓根兒忘了還有這一號人。

翌日一早，Brett都還沒看完手上的身家資料，這本尊就找過來了。那人昨晚被扇的頰邊腫了一塊瘀青，估計過兩天顏色會更加深沉。

「這是那個人⋯抵了我家債務後剩下的錢，都還你⋯讓我離開。」Eddy推了張字跡工整的支票，到手持咖啡和檔案夾的Brett前頭。

其實嘛，這Eddy本來也是正兒八經的富二代，小小年紀就篤定了走音樂的路子，而陳爸陳媽也都還身強體健的，也就由著他去外國唸音樂學院了，反正也不是科班出身才能學習管理公司。

可誰知家裡的企業突然遭逢惡意跳票，短時間內巨大的資金鏈接不上軌，經營了幾十年的心血就這麼沒了，Eddy只得趕快回國，一起為家裡的鉅額債務奔走求援。

不巧，當Eddy向其中一位債主⋯也就是Brett他老爸，請求寬限一點償還期限時，卻被那人渣看上了⋯。

流連花叢、男女不忌，還是做黑生意的，雖然公司洗白過，但旗下的產業量根本無邊無疆，完全不是Eddy這種平民百姓惹得起的。

家人的安危拿在對方手上，人家是黑道，隨便送幾個槍籽兒根本不是問題。Eddy只能瞞著父母親和姊姊，答應給Brett他爸做填房還債，而Brett他爸想玩個金屋藏嬌，就把Eddy安置在這山上的別墅內，但⋯人都還沒碰著呢，就被道上的仇家給暗殺了，才引得Brett和其他私生子的這場奪權風暴。

「呵，你真想離開？」Brett像在看蠢蛋一樣的發笑，他放下手裡的東西，拿過Eddy放在桌上的支票端詳。

「⋯對！」Eddy看不懂對方的反應，他只是猜想，Brett也許能做得了主，還他自由。

「現在我的那些好哥哥們⋯都認定你身上攜了公司股份，你要這樣出去⋯是要告知我替你收屍嗎？」Brett用指頭彈了一下支票，又將它對摺，夾在他的食指和中指之間。

「你！⋯我才沒有那種東西！」Eddy覺得他錯了，這一家子應該都是瘋子，連眼前這個幫過他的人也是。他一個沒有法律效力的填房，如何擁有他們所垂涎的股份？

「或者⋯求我幫你？⋯陳韋丞⋯小媽？」說話間，Brett將支票丟回桌面，提起他尊貴的腿，移到Eddy的身前輕佻的靠過去。

「你講話尊重點！」帶著羞辱的稱謂，讓Eddy氣得推了Brett一把，他一點都不需要這個不倫不類的身分。

⋯他們⋯才差一歲！！Eddy今年剛滿二十五，而Brett⋯二十四！

「我哪裡失禮了？⋯小媽？」Brett用力的揪起Eddy的領子，面無表情的將人扯過去，又粗魯的把Eddy給甩向沙發椅。

「你幹嘛—⋯」雙膝磕到沙發前的地毯，Eddy才會意過來，Brett這人可是貨真價實的黑道太子，根本不是他能頂撞和與之講理的角色。

「喂！⋯」Eddy還半趴在沙發，卻被大腿內側的碰觸給嚇著，他夾起腿，驚魂未定的轉過身跌坐到沙發旁。站著的Brett⋯居然在他身後抬起腳，用皮鞋刮往他的腿間！

「給我見識見識⋯你是怎麼取悅那個老不死的，嗯？」見Eddy退開，Brett乾脆走兩步過去坐進沙發，拉著Eddy的襯衫往他的褲襠挪。

「什麼⋯？」兩人的姿勢變化太迅速，Eddy重心不穩的跪在Brett褲子前，腦袋混亂的目睹Brett拆他自己的皮帶和褲頭。

「你不會？」Brett是準備好要享受了，但眼前這人⋯竟然不上道成這副德行？

「⋯什麼不會？」Eddy還是無法理解Brett的舉動，對方⋯當著他的眼⋯將手⋯⋯伸進內褲裡捋弄！？⋯現在是打飛機的場合嗎⋯！？

「呵，現在流行裝純的啊⋯」跪著的人一臉意外，還一直沒有下一步動作，Brett稍嫌不耐的將自己立起來的陰莖拿出來，扳了Eddy的齒列，就按著人家的頭，往對方的口腔裡插。

「⋯嗚—⋯嘔—」Eddy沒預料到會遭受這樣的對待，Brett帶著腥味的性器就衝進他的喉嚨，忍不了的嘔吐反射讓他嗆咳得快窒息，而Brett還一再的把他的臉往陰莖根部按壓。

「咳！哈—咳⋯⋯」才過不到幾下，Brett粗暴的扯著Eddy的頭髮，把對方的嘴從他的性器拉開，Eddy剛剛的掙扎和乾嘔，使得牙齒碰到Brett的柱身，讓他感到十分不快。

「你故意的？」Brett正要因對方的不配合發火，卻看到Eddy停不下來的咳嗽，換氣又換不上來，憋到整個臉都漲紅了。

「咳咳⋯咳⋯欺人⋯咳⋯太甚⋯咳咳⋯」Eddy氣憤的用掛著淚珠的雙眼掃過Brett，他怎麼會想和這種人商量事情！？

真的不會啊⋯⋯⋯那老不死的來不及吃到這塊嫩肉的情報，竟是真的？

思至此，Brett放下心中那點潔癖，強拉著Eddy帶繭子的雙手幫他服務了好一下子，末了，還將污濁的的東西給弄人家臉上。

「行啊⋯你就讓我高興高興，我可以考慮幫你⋯小媽。」慾望舒坦了，Brett愉快的往Eddy的下巴捏，對方嘴邊的瘀青處還黏了一根捲曲的黑色毛髮，一看就是生長於私密部位的體毛。

「⋯⋯⋯」Eddy不想回應半個字，他想扭開臉，可Brett捏著他的力道太大，他只能垂下眼皮才能拒絕與對方對視。

Eddy不清楚他到底被捲入了什麼樣的戰爭。地下世界沒有法律，黑色勢力大的人才是王法，他像被困在狼窩裡邊一樣，趕走了豺卻來了狼。而他這個便宜‘繼子’，可能也只會使他的處境⋯雪上加霜？

-


	7. Chapter 7

《墮仙》

——-

氤氳山嵐和著霧氣，將林葉深處的小湖景色推至飄渺。凡人是不大進入此等荒山野嶺的，光是接近水源處的荊棘藤蔓，就令獵戶和拾柴者望之卻步。

「噯！小十一你又來！」湖裡一青年抬起手背，阻擋著來自側邊的水柱。⋯八成又是他么弟的捉弄了。

這湖與天界的接壤處接近，平時也少有人煙，加上四季的美景變化，以及無止境的活泉，有時小仙們，會結伴來此秘境內洗浴，順道沾沾天地間的靈氣。

這日，天帝的幾個兒子又相約溜下湖來玩樂。他們總共有十一位，生來賦予的能力也各不相同，就連性格也相差甚遠，但唯一的共通點兒，便是他們都非常疼愛老么⋯也就是單名為『丞』的酒仙，因著排行，他們老喚他『小十一』。

而這小十一，從小就是個頑皮的，哥哥們總被他氣得啊！但又捨不著真罵了他，只得成日輪流著被小十一耍著玩兒。

「大哥，我再游會兒，你們先回吧！」小十一向來貪玩，見哥哥們有打道回天界的架勢，便潛進湖裡讓人喊不著他，打消大夥兒將他提溜回家的念頭。

「⋯那你心細點，別給凡人見著了！」哥哥們見小十一還想待著，稍稍叮囑下，便喚出法器回仙界辦差事兒了。要是離開太久，被天帝察覺他們擅自下凡，又要被一通責罰了。

「⋯呃⋯怎麼⋯」凡間的時光流逝速度和仙界不大一致，小十一便肆無忌憚的泡到開心了，才想著要準備回上界，可當他濕漉漉的爬上湖岸邊，卻找不著他隨手一扔的袍子了。

「啊⋯哥哥要生氣了⋯」小十一搔著頭，他那袍子裡收著他的法器，現在全丟了⋯他還怎麼飛回仙界呀？

「欸？」正當小十一懊惱之際，一件披風輕輕的落在他光裸的背脊上。他連忙回頭，卻見一位衣袍深暗的公子，垂著眸子對他微笑。

好好看的公子⋯⋯眼前的人膚色偏淡，加之烏黑的額髮和服飾，以及嫩色的唇，⋯小十一看呆了。

「能否邀請公子，一同到洞府裡頭小敘⋯？」對方說話很輕，低低的嗓音似有惑人之力，他點頭行了禮，便讓出了身後通往洞府的結界。

「啊⋯啊？」小十一光盯著那個畫裡走出來的公子看了，才趕緊點頭想多和對方處一會兒，那個好心的公子，皮相生的實在是太好了。

「⋯堯哥哥？」小十一從小榻上抬起頭，揉揉眼皮找尋不久前結識的公子。小十一不過才幾百歲，乍聞對方的單名時，他便『哥哥』、『哥哥』的喚上了。

聽見後方的呼喚，魔尊隱去了剛才拿在手裡端詳的衣物⋯即是小十一在湖邊丟失的袍子。

小十一口中的『堯哥哥』是魔修，而且還是魔修的頭頭，界裡都稱其“魔尊”。事實上，是魔尊悄悄竊走了這些東西，並出借自己的披風給對方，還將其邀請至他的洞府。⋯⋯巧經山湖小徑，榻上那小仙身上的朝氣和修長的身段，勾起了魔尊的色心。

原本只想嚐嚐那小仙的滋味兒，卻發現那小仙⋯單純得不像話，連他是什麼來路都不清楚，就成天和他分享著⋯小仙在天庭的哥哥們，以及在天庭生活的一切。

「丞兒？」也罷，太易得手就顯無趣了。魔尊便暫時藏住淫邪的目的，像個普通的千年精怪般，和小酒仙玩起了『哥哥』的過家家。

然而，洞府裡的百年才是人間的一天⋯⋯魔尊玩弄著小酒仙的崇慕之情，卻把自己的真心也玩兒進去了⋯。

魔修大部分都是寡情的，他們在層層殺戮裡習慣了自私和掠奪。當魔尊終於水到渠成的得到了小酒仙，他早已不想放他的丞兒走了。

「啊⋯啊⋯堯、堯哥哥—⋯」酒仙渾身無力的陷在魔尊的床上，他偏小麥色的軀體，被底下的深紅綢緞襯得像一道佳餚，而頸子和腿根上，全是他的堯哥哥給啃出的小紅點。

「還有人嚐過你這甘美的酒液麼？⋯嗯？」酒仙身上的人貪婪的舔光他胸口處的細汗，莖柱埋在他的身體內搗弄，還沉著嗓子在他耳邊喃著逗弄之語。

這人大概真是酒做的吧。當魔尊初次將酒仙拐上禁路，他因情事而無助的丞兒，竟軟在他的榻上，散出了濃郁的酒味兒。丞兒動情時的東西，聞著不是腥人的污濁之味，是⋯又醇又香的酒氣。

太醉人兒了。

「⋯嗚⋯沒有⋯啊⋯堯才、可以⋯」酒仙聞言，吃力的抬起腿夾上魔尊的腰，他知道，如此對方便會接受了他的小撒嬌。遇上堯哥哥前，他都是不識凡心的，每日和他的哥哥們各司其職，完成天庭指派的任務。⋯是堯哥哥帶他入情，讓他萌起與人相依之心。

「⋯丞兒，會與我日日相伴罷？」美目如湖，沈浸在邪慾中的魔尊幾乎要將他的丞兒給融進骨血裡。

「堯哥哥⋯！」酒仙不自禁泣擁著魔尊，彷彿在床帳內打翻了一壺酒，撲鼻的香氣沾上了悖道而結合的兩人。

他們在三生石面前立誓相守，在交換真名那刻，姻緣線便將他們的輪迴緊緊相繞。

魔尊在步往三生石之時，向酒仙坦白了身分，可小十一絲毫沒有退卻，他愛堯哥哥，哪怕他們的種族相互為敵。

「⋯啊，這個⋯」那日魔尊進入閉關，小十一便在洞府的寶物囊，尋著能使用的法器，他想給他的堯哥哥一個非常重要的驚喜。

「你說⋯你碰見了想結為道侶的人？」

天帝瞪著大殿下方的小十一。他么子身上的純淨之氣，居然被魔修給污染了，⋯還是那個人！好大的本事，敢將爪牙伸到天庭內⋯這是要與天界宣戰了麼？！

而且么子的身上，竟已纏上姻緣線，那個人究竟對他的么子都做了什麼！

「是的，父君。」小十一能感知到天帝挾帶怒氣的威壓，可他努力的撐住腰板，決意要獲得天帝的首肯。

⋯但讓小十一意外的是，天帝的怒意消弭得非常迅速。

『我要見見你屬意的那個人。』

甫被再次召見時，小十一還懵著點了頭，直到過了幾刻，他才明白父君這是允許了。啊，小十一多滿足，他和他的堯哥哥，終於要成為父君承認的道侶了！

「堯哥哥！」當小十一在天庭答完十個哥哥們焦急的責問，他興高采烈的飛回魔尊的洞府，恰在魔尊出關的時候，奔上去摟住了對方的脖子。

「父君⋯父君和哥哥們、都同意我們結為道侶了！」小十一將鼻子蹭蹭魔尊的臉，他好想念堯哥哥的。

「啊⋯我的丞兒。」聽聞小十一口中的“驚喜”，魔尊握在對方腰上的手一緊。⋯他竟差一點，就要失去丞兒了。

自小被兄長呵護備至的小酒仙，壓根不清楚仙界和其他族類間的敵友關係。天庭和魔修⋯自是水火不容的，他的丞兒既回天庭走一遭，還能完好的返回他的身邊，已經是萬幸了。

筵席之日，魔尊如約而至，他斂去一身魔氣以通過天庭的結界，在望見等在他座席旁的小十一時，才終於停止虛偽的假笑，轉而輕碰下對方的髮絲，並氣度高傲的上座。

魔尊當然不會認為仙界那幫老傢伙能有多好心，席間他處處提防著，卻漏算了⋯⋯他的小十一。

「堯哥哥！是丞兒釀的！用這兒的泉水⋯堯哥哥一定得試試丞兒的手藝！」小十一說著便給魔尊斟了一小杯酒水，面上寫滿了對於拿手絕活的自信和欣喜。

「⋯—！」魔尊不疑有他的取起酒盞抿了半口，卻突的摀著喉頭吐了一口鮮血，他揮開一旁的小十一，往外頭閃了出去。

「怎麼⋯堯哥哥⋯！」掌心內的象牙箸落到地上的聲音，和上仙們追殺前去的身影，幾乎同時衝進小十一的腦袋。

小十一再傻也該明白了，這場筵席，就是天帝和上仙們設下的陷阱，他們要藉此殺了魔尊，除掉仙界的一大威脅。從來⋯⋯就是他想得太簡單了，以為只要如此，便能和堯哥哥正大光明的待一起⋯

堯哥哥⋯堯哥哥⋯

「你！⋯丞兒！？」在飲入被下了強力禁制的酒後，魔尊吃力的和一眾討殺之仙對抗，當他被逼至天界的最邊處，終見他的丞兒緩步追上來。可那人⋯⋯卻利用魔尊的真名，對他下了攻擊咒術⋯⋯

堯哥哥⋯⋯

身後的追兵將至，小十一捏緊了拳頭，將平時豐沛的情感給強按了下去，他抬起頭，面露嫌惡的與負傷的魔尊對視。

⋯堯哥哥⋯

「對！除掉你⋯我才能重獲自由！才不用被你的魔氣繼續玷污！」誅心之語從小十一濕潤的唇內擲出，他飛身上前，在其他上仙趕達前，朝著魔尊的胸口狠狠的拍了一掌。

⋯堯哥哥⋯對不起⋯

小十一這一狠手令魔尊始料未及，他瞠著雙眼被震出天庭的邊界，落入了天庭下方的九重天。

堯哥哥⋯丞兒⋯再也不能待你的心裡了⋯

方才一瞬間，魔尊衣料的觸感還未從小十一的掌心內消逝，那令他留戀的溫度，卻也提醒著，是他親手⋯⋯把他的堯哥哥給推下九重天的烈火裡。

小十一別無選擇。

與其直接被上仙們斬殺，從天界的邊緣墜下，魔尊反而還能有一絲逃脫的希望，為了他的堯哥哥，小十一⋯只得逼迫自己，成為那個劊子手。

⋯堯哥哥⋯恨也罷，千萬⋯別忘了丞兒⋯

「你這是何苦呢，小十一⋯」長兄拂去了牢口的結界，將外袍攏上僅著單衣的么弟。

「他會殺了你⋯小十一⋯」前來迎接的哥哥們，個個憂心的挽留著小十一。⋯所有人都目睹，他打傷了魔尊，還將對方推入九重天遭煉火吞噬⋯。

魔尊若還無恙，怎能饒得了他？

「不，⋯死在他手裡⋯比見不到他還要好多了⋯哥哥。」小十一被擔憂的兄長們繞在中央，乾裂的唇吞吐著這些年來環在他心頭的字句。

這是魔障了。

魔尊之亂後，小十一在天獄被囚禁了五百年。

畢竟是天帝最疼愛的小兒子，念在他百年來為天官們的壽宴，奉上眾人喜愛的美酒，而饒他不死。他被撤了天職打入大牢，然而刑罰的苦⋯都苦不過相思。

他沒有一刻忘得了，他的堯哥哥被他推下九重天之前，不可置信的表情，還有⋯眼裡的恨。

才從天獄獲得赦放，小十一便與兄長辭別，找尋魔尊遺留的蹤跡去了。

立在天界邊境的兄長們，不捨的看著么弟踏風而離的背影，著實難受。

本該天真無邪，在他們的維護下逐漸修煉成長，為天庭釀著醇厚美酒、終至飛昇的酒仙，如今竟被私情與分離折磨至此⋯⋯小十一原先靈動的眸子，如失了一縷魄般的蒼茫；而那雙點睛的手，再也釀不出甘甜的醇酒了。

倘若情劫在最初即註定，那與魔尊的廝守不得，便將是小十一永遠的心魔。

「咳⋯」前胸發疼，魔尊狼狽的維持不住打坐姿勢，撐在軟榻裡乾咳。

那朝他被所愛之人推下天界前的那掌，所造成的內傷深埋，至今還不時會再發。

魔尊墜下時，被九重天的烈火灼傷得體無完膚。那些煉火都是由罡正之氣所煉出，與魔修本就相斥，對於他的殺傷力甚大，當他落到地界時，堪稱血肉模糊，沒一塊皮完好。

肉身的損傷能夠靠修為緩慢恢復，但他那顆千年難得一化的心⋯⋯也許⋯再無解封的可能。

「⋯⋯」為什麼⋯。

魔尊感知到了。當他冥想，意圖壓住內傷帶來的靈力波瀾，他數百年未曾有過消息的”道侶”，竟透過識海，在嘗試著呼喚他⋯

“道侶”。⋯那個把三生石當作笑話的人，還敢來尋他！？

「⋯堯⋯哥哥⋯」那人終究還是來了。他咬著豔紅的唇，怯怯的喚了魔尊。⋯就和過去相處時一模一樣。

「呵，你見我還活著，不甘心是吧？」魔尊剛從內傷順過氣息來，恨意和怒意便一同化作尖銳的挖苦，往呆立在他帳前的”道侶”削去。

「不是⋯啊—」自清的語句未畢，小十一便被魔尊粗魯的捏住頸脖，窒息感衝上來時，他被用力的摔進軟榻裡。

「好啊，給我瞧瞧，你如何洗淨被我的魔氣玷污的身——⋯」魔尊的狂語，在他打算對身下人施暴，而扯裂對方衣袍時⋯斷開了。

怎麼⋯可以⋯⋯

「⋯他們⋯怎麼敢⋯」魔尊顫著雙手，不顧對方突然開始抵抗動作，將那人剩餘的單衣全扯了。

「不要看⋯很⋯醜⋯」小十一別開了眼神，他黯淡無光的神情，令魔尊心中大痛。

與魔尊私通該處多大的極刑，即使死罪被免了，活著的罪罰該當是難以承受的痛苦。無數根鎖仙釘無情的敲進皮肉處，而正是軀體的修復能力，才令受刑的仙族生不如死。

「丞⋯兒⋯⋯丞兒⋯」魔尊喚出百年來未唸過的名，他低下身子，輕柔的，將他的丞兒身上的傷痕，都吻過一遍，到最後，他的嗓子已染上了哽咽之音。

怎麼⋯會醜呢？

眼前的身軀，再也不像湖畔初見時的光滑，而是爬了許多猙獰的疤。這是他的丞兒，不惜一切代價，要與自己相守的痕跡啊⋯⋯

堯哥哥，終是⋯沒有守護好他的小酒仙。

「丞兒、丞兒，我再不讓你給傷了⋯」魔尊將吻印上小十一的唇邊和手腕，撫過對方如一的面頰。

「堯哥哥⋯丞兒，不曾相忘⋯」小十一被心疼得無以復加的魔尊給抱著不放，他摸上憶想已久的、堯哥哥的深黑鬢髮。

為你入魔，為你瘋魔，為你⋯成魔。

這情字，使酒仙甘願捨了仙籍，墮入魔道。

此後，仙界再也沒有看顧著酒果採擷的酒仙；天帝的眾子間，也失了調皮老么作亂的身影。

而魔尊的身邊，自此⋯多了一位面容神秘的魔后，終日形影不離。

——-

話說這個腦洞明明是：和哥哥們一起在河邊洗澡的Eddy因為衣服被Brett偷走所以只好嫁給他

為什麼變成這樣啊XDDDDD  
-


	8. Chapter 8

前面那篇《繼承者 The Successor 》的續章XDD

這篇腦洞略為三觀不正(?)請看倌們自行斟酌XDDD(?????)

================

「聽說你還沒開封過呢⋯小媽。⋯給摸一下又怎麼了？」Brett靠進長沙發裡，右手拿著重要文件閱覽，左手臂從Eddy的側腰，移到對方浴袍的下擺處。

「我有名字的！」Eddy此刻，正被他的繼子強迫張開大腿，面向對方跪坐上Brett的腿。搞什麼，Brett命令他在別墅時只能穿這種浴袍，連貼身衣物也⋯⋯而且對方辦公時，Eddy還得待在他腿上供他毛手毛腳！

「⋯Eddy？」天，Brett那嗓子⋯要讓Eddy耳朵發麻。

「⋯再不坐好讓我摸，我就直接上了你。」Brett表情如一的閱字，他的手經由浴袍下擺鑽入，在Eddy的裸體和私密部位摸來摸去，弄得對方又抖又縮。

「⋯嗚⋯」Eddy安份了。他將手指搭在繼子的肩上，抿嘴忍住亂動的本能。⋯但Brett明明自己也有的東西，為什麼不摸他自己的去！？這樣有意思嗎！

「Eddy⋯一切都還好嗎？」餐桌對面的青年，隨手取了一整塊方糖丟進熱咖啡內，用小棒攪拌著讓方糖融化。

真的很喜歡甜啊。⋯⋯就和⋯那個人一樣。Eddy想起了他的繼子。

「還過得去，父母親那邊比較忙碌點，但該處理的問題差不多都解決了⋯」Eddy將拇指放進咖啡杯握把的小洞。這是他品嚐咖啡時的小習慣。

⋯是Eddy在國外時，暗戀的學長。

那學長也和Eddy一樣，對家中的事業不大感興趣，而選擇了音樂學院。對方家裡都是做官的，不是警政署的高官，便是軍隊的領導階層，說穿了就是白道的頭頭。

兩人在國外時，是學院公認的鐵打兄弟，大家都知道Eddy有著個首席學長罩著呢。Eddy是個彎的，可他看不清學長在微微曖昧下，究竟有無和他交往的意思，他本身，也並沒有勇氣當跨出那道檻的人，因此，直到Eddy驟然辭行回國，他都不曾向學長表白心意。

然而也不需要了。在Eddy一腳踏入黑色帝國的那時起，學長在明而他在暗，他們之間⋯不可能了。更重要的是，現在有另一個人，藏進了Eddy的心裡。是⋯Brett。

「我請客吧學長，在國外，都是你在照顧我。」當對方向前傾時，Eddy取了帳單夾，隱隱避開了對方想握上來的手掌。

「Eddy！」

Eddy笑著藉口晚點還有約，便理所當然的穿起外套，和一臉意外的學長告辭了。這些過去兩人默認的小舉動，大概⋯⋯不適合再繼續出現了。

「⋯」可是，Eddy自己⋯又是從何時，逐步改變對Brett的看法呢？

最初，Eddy只覺得Brett這人就是個暴力的變態。倒也不是肢體上的暴力，是⋯思想？或者說⋯惡趣味⋯。

Brett似乎以欣賞Eddy難堪為樂，除了規定他待別墅時衣著暴露，有時心血來潮還會換著玩具欺負他⋯嗯⋯就是那種“玩具”。每每都把Eddy整得滿身泥濘，狼狽不堪，他可是小雛雞啊。

但每回Brett也僅是嘴上威脅著要強上他，實際上從未對Eddy進行到那一步。日子久了，Eddy才從對方口裡得知，Brett只是覺得他的反應好玩，身體觸感又好摸才一直恐嚇他的。⋯⋯這什麼扭曲的幼稚鬼⋯？

不過，讓Eddy真正想瞭解Brett的契機，是某次他又被對方扒光的時候。

「你是不是‘不行’！就只會拿這種東西捉弄我！！」Eddy受不了了，他一個彎男三不五時被Brett用情趣用品騷擾，對方又不真的和他做完，他沒被解決的慾望，憋久了也是會躁動起來。

「⋯⋯」可是Brett並沒有被Eddy給激怒。他沉下臉色，丟下床單上被小玩具刺激到快射的Eddy，便轉身摔上自己的房間門。

「靠！⋯你先放開我啊！」Eddy的手還被毛毛的手環銬在床柱上，Brett這麼一走，誰來幫他把身後震動的玩意兒取出來啊！⋯⋯該不會⋯真的‘不行’吧⋯⋯

Brett在抗拒。他的人渣親爸從幼年起帶給他的陰影，以及後來發生的那件事，讓他對於性愛有著心理上的厭惡。⋯他不想變成，跟那個人渣一樣的人⋯⋯

而接連幾天，Brett都視Eddy如無物，詭異的和Eddy賭著未知的氣。

在Eddy感到莫名其妙時，他的生日到來了。他興奮的回父母親那裡慶生，收盡了無數的祝福和溫馨的小禮物，當他回到別墅時，Brett正如往常一樣做著公司業務。

「Brett！我這兒有蛋糕⋯你要不要來點？我多拿了塊生日蛋糕回來⋯」Eddy捧著個小紙盒，以及些打包回來的飯菜，依序將物品放上餐桌。外頭看著快下雨了，幸好食物沒有被淋濕。

「不了，你吃吧。」Brett頓了一下，將目光從Eddy的笑顏上移回客廳。

「欸？是我媽親手做的耶⋯真的不來一點嗎？⋯還有，你生日在哪時候—」Eddy邊步向Brett，窮追不捨的想說服對方，嚐一點他母親的私房料理。

「說了我不過生日！」Brett的聲音沉了，他抬頭看向走到他跟前的Eddy，對方還拿著根湯匙。

「可是至少和我說說日期嘛—嗚哇！」Eddy還沒說完，就被Brett粗暴的拉著衣服，往後推了一把。

這人怎麼能這般不知趣？

「生日？⋯生日！？這種可笑的東西憑什麼拿來慶祝？」Brett蹲下來，捏著Eddy的下巴瞪向他。眼前這人才剛從慶生會回來，他根本⋯對於Brett什麼都不理解！

「Brett⋯？」Eddy被推到跌坐在地，對方憎惡的眼神⋯是Eddy至今不曾見過的。

「你不是好奇我為什麼不上你？⋯⋯不是我“不行”，是我對那件事，覺得噁心！」Brett的臉上又多了一點⋯自嘲和厭棄感⋯⋯

「因為我就是我媽被那個人渣強行佔有的證據！」Brett咬著牙，對著被嚇愣的Eddy吼出他的原罪。

他那父親，不過是想給不對盤的勢力一點顏色瞧瞧，就向對方年僅十六歲的黑道千金下手，輕易的摧毀如花少女的人生。而為了踩對方的面子，他強娶了那個女孩⋯也就是Brett的母親。

而直到Brett八歲，他才明白，自己的誕生，竟是對母親來說最大的傷害。⋯也是對母親身後勢力的羞辱。

「呵，你以為我想流著這骯髒的血？」Brett舉起他的手掌，在Eddy面前晃了兩下。

「Brett！⋯⋯」別說了⋯別再說了！Eddy在對方要起身的時候攬住Brett的脖子，他跪著將身體立起來，把Brett的肩膀和頭往他的胸口按。他不忍心⋯再看到Brett此時的表情了。

母親家的勢力被父親完全併吞時，恰逢Brett的八歲生日。母親和往常一樣的烤蛋糕，用奶油畫著他喜歡的卡通圖案，兩人一同唱了生日快樂歌和童謠。

當Brett將蛋糕吃完時，母親撥了他的頭髮，摸著他的臉頰⋯。

『Brett，媽咪⋯很努力了⋯⋯就陪你到這裡了唷⋯』說完，那女人便在他的眼前飲彈自戕。他看不懂母親的雙眼，在那刻閃過的到底是解脫，還是別的⋯

在那之前，Brett一直以為，他只是個父親不回家的普通孩子，他還有母親愛著他。可是他突然害怕去明白，過去的時間裡，母親究竟都是抱著如何複雜的心情，陪著小小的他，慶祝每一個生日⋯

「她為什麼⋯還要愛我？」Brett大概被Eddy的動作剝開了情緒的一角，他顧不得鼻梁上的眼鏡，將額頭靠緊Eddy的胸前，拳頭和牙關用力到發疼。帶他來到人世的兩個人，建造他的一切，卻又毀了他。

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy猜想過法外之徒的世界，卻沒想到會枉顧人倫到這樣地步。Brett那時才多大呀⋯Eddy自己八歲時，還在和小提琴老師鬥智，藉口減少練琴時數呢⋯

那是Brett第一次在Eddy面前失控。Eddy抬手將Brett彎駝的背抱緊，Brett塌著雙肩滑坐到地上，將手抓上Eddy的腰。窗外轟隆的雷聲裡，Eddy只覺得，對方好像被遺棄的小狗，哀戚的在大雨天發出悲鳴。

「嗯。⋯無所謂。」Brett隨口回了手下的報備，呵，警察世家的公子。他這小媽還真是能耐了。

Eddy在某些程度上還是自由的。他要去哪兒、要見什麼人，基本上Brett並不以為意，因為他早察覺Eddy根本翻不出什麼花樣來。

且要是真斷了Eddy和外界的聯繫，反而會引來懷疑。於是Eddy便時常在Brett手下的暗護下外出，畢竟他要是落到其他幫派手裡，也是件麻煩事。

「⋯Brett，你在家啊？」Eddy手上拿著從咖啡廳外帶的紙杯，推開大門，見繼子在客廳裏轉著電視頻道，便走過去將咖啡推到對方面前。好吧，他剛剛私心想讓Brett，也試一下他喜歡的咖啡店⋯才自作主張做了多餘的事。

「沒毒吧？」Brett嘴上說著，手卻毫無停頓的接過Eddy的咖啡，打開蓋子嗅了起來。不錯，是挺香的。

「當然沒有！！」Eddy立刻辯駁Brett那黑道大佬式的玩笑，在Brett身旁一坐，搶過遙控器便切到他喜歡的古典音樂台。

對，一開始恨不得Brett消失的人是他，率先打破彼此勢不兩立的關係的也是他，就是他上趕著像老媽子一樣的操心Brett行了吧！⋯Brett這記仇貨！

「⋯」Brett喝著咖啡，聽著砰然高昂的交響樂，愉快的同時又倍感荒謬。在此之前，他雖西裝革履的當黑道太子，但哪算什麼真正的文化人，他還記得當他成功奪下權力，收拾掉其他異議份子後，Eddy感到被殺的危機解除，竟開始⋯⋯在別墅內拉小提琴？

Brett越是看不懂這人了。真覺得同屋子的他無害而心大成這樣？

「哈⋯」Eddy趴在床上，手指在薄被上亂抓，他氣惱的承受著身體裡面玩具的彈動。他只是在對方問起的時候，誠實的說自己在國外暗戀過其他對象而已啊！⋯就被壓著整治⋯⋯Brett這陰晴不定的傢伙！不是都同意當Eddy的男朋友了嗎！！

一旁，Eddy嫌吵而關了音效的手機，不合時宜的閃爍了來電顯示，Eddy還在和求饒衝動奮戰呢，自然沒有閒工夫管他的電話了。Brett便拾過來一手滑開接聽鍵。

「Eddy，你怎麼墮落到和楊博堯那種人牽扯在一起！？你知道他們背地裡都在做什麼嗎？你—⋯」是學長。那天碰面，感受到Eddy明顯的疏離，反而讓他關注起Eddy回國後的動向⋯⋯他的小學弟，對他不應該是那樣的態度⋯。

「哼，我可不需要你來告訴我，我家的業務內容⋯」Brett嗤笑了聲，他惡質的將手裡扶著的玩具往內塞得更深。

「啊啊！Brett—！⋯」Eddy被弄出高聲的喘息，他想縮起屁股，卻被Brett扣著大腿。

「你是誰！Eddy呢？他—」電話裡的聲響太過露骨，對方錯愕的追問Brett。

「我是誰⋯嗯？」Brett復述了遍對方的問題，他提高了語調，低下頭，舔了Eddy的後頸。

「⋯ Brett—！啊⋯」啪唧。Brett在Eddy洩出更多呻吟前切掉通訊，將手機扔回床沿。

「⋯哼⋯呃⋯」Eddy剛高潮完，整個人被汗水覆蓋著倒在床上。Brett到底突然發什麼脾氣啊！！

Brett燃起嫉妒心了。他不想聽見底下這個人，用這副性感的模樣，再喚出他以外的任何名字。

「嗚！⋯」Brett將玩具從Eddy的菊穴抽出來，他的手上流滿玩具帶出來的潤滑液和腸液，他用指尖按了幾下Eddy夾緊的括約肌。

「吶，Eddy，如果是你的話⋯⋯也許“可以”。」Brett的手拍拍Eddy的翹臀，並將手掌包覆上Eddy其中一塊臀瓣。

「什—⋯啊啊啊等下、等—⋯！」媽的，Brett不是討厭做愛嗎！！不講一聲就插進來，還硬得比剛才的玩具粗是怎樣！！

Eddy頓覺越來越搞不清楚，他的Brett在想什麼了，以及，對方這種耐久程度，他的腰啊⋯⋯⋯前景堪憂⋯。

-

突然很想看Eddy陷入情敵修羅場，於是我就幫他蓋了一個XDDD（Eddy：乾QQQQQQQQQ

哈哈哈哈哈哈

-


	9. Chapter 9

《學長，你走音了》

其實是個《曲有誤，周郎顧》的腦洞哈哈哈哈wwww

==========

「學長，⋯那個⋯剛剛有一個#G⋯好像⋯太高了⋯」Eddy在大夥兒自顧自調整樂器時，磨磨蹭蹭的往負責第一小提琴的三年級學長移過去。他坐立難安好久，才決定鼓起勇氣和對方說的，萬一下次學長也沒注意，而影響到學長上台的表現就不好了。

「⋯—！」誰知Eddy這壓低音量的話，引得整個休息室瞬間鴉雀無聲。

「欸⋯是那個新來的⋯他不是貧戶階級嗎⋯」一陣靜默後，周遭都是不友善的竊竊私語。

「⋯嘖⋯怎麼還敢和Brett學長說話啊⋯」

另一頭，Brett正和他的死黨們坐在一角落擦琴。見有人愣頭愣腦的來打擾，便抬眼皺了一下眉。原先在談天的其他朋友，也停下話題等著看戲。

「哪個？」沒見過的學弟。不過Brett平常也懶得留意樂團裡還有誰，但看對方這個矬樣，⋯剛來的吧？

「呃⋯就是⋯這一段這裡⋯⋯」Eddy心慌慌，身後團員們的反應，讓他意識到自己似乎做了什麼罪不可赦的事。Eddy緊張了⋯⋯。

「⋯嗯。⋯⋯你有絕對音感？」嗯？是Brett稍微分心時，拉到的那幾個小節。他自己都沒怎麼專注聽呢，倒被對方察覺了。

「對、是、是的，學長⋯不好意思打、打擾了—⋯啊啊啊！！」得知自己沒聽錯，Eddy反而更加緊張，他急著向後退，想逃回自己的角落，手一揮卻撞上了Brett隨手擱在桌子上的弓。

靠近弓尖的木頭⋯裂開了⋯⋯

「你！⋯你完了⋯Brett最愛用那把弓⋯」一旁的死黨們光看著來搭訕的笨蛋了，也沒料到會發生這種意外，這下子，可能不是取笑對方一頓就能解決的事了⋯。

「學、學長對不起、對不起⋯我⋯—」Eddy捧著Brett的弓，差不多要哭出來了。他⋯不可能賠得起手裡這把天價的弓！那可是⋯法國製的古董啊！

Eddy怎麼⋯⋯剛進樂團，就闖了大禍！？

「做飯打掃？」

「哦⋯會⋯」Eddy回想了下，在家時他也沒少做家務。

「甜點呢？」Brett加重了語氣。

「⋯算是⋯會一些⋯」照著媽媽的食譜做⋯就沒問題了吧？

「那行，你搬過來吧。」Brett放下被他捲成筒狀的參考書，指著起居室的另一扇門，輕飄飄的拍板定案。

「⋯呃⋯呃？？？」Eddy以為會被罵得狗血淋頭的，怎麼會是這樣？學長的要求也太⋯⋯

「不滿意？」Brett拿起桌邊損壞的弓，狀似心痛的撫摸上木頭的斷角。

「我、我搬！我馬上搬！⋯學長⋯」不論什麼協定，和賠償那把弓的價錢比起來，都要廉價得無法估計。

⋯Brett要求Eddy住到他的宿舍給他做幫傭，⋯就是打雜的。弓毀損時，Brett沒有當場動怒，他還算有風度的等練習時間結束，才將Eddy約到他的宿舍談賠償方案。Brett看了學生會的資料，覺得要對方還錢的選項可能不太實際，於是換了個方式來給對方找點理由做補償。

Eddy是用全額獎學金，進入這所學園就讀的。以菁英教育著名的學園，大多是富豪子弟，當繼承人來培養的，從幼兒園到高中，以及留學的預備學校都涵蓋在學制裡，學費及生活支出也不是一般的高昂。

為了網羅更多優秀的學生，校方也提供少許名額的獎學金贊助。所以說，學生們口中的“貧戶階級”，其實是像Eddy這樣，出自普通家庭的孩子。

而樂團，是Eddy為了想和最厲害的同學學習，才隱瞞Omega的身分申請加入的。Omega也有自己的小團體，但Eddy想和其他Alpha和Beta切磋，順便看看不同的演奏風格，便和學生部稱自己是個Beta，混進樂團的新生裡。

「好⋯豪華⋯」Eddy扛著他的書本和日用品，刷開了Brett宿舍的門禁，他將大包小包的行李，放進小隔間的書桌上。Brett的房間，居然⋯連傭人房都有！Eddy坐在床鋪上，端詳他將要入住的小隔間。

Brett在上課，Eddy便將Brett主臥室以外的地方都繞了個遍，光是這間單人宿舍⋯就要比Eddy家的公寓坪數大多了。Eddy之前住的宿舍，幾乎都是市井小民出身的室友，他這才發現，原來公子哥們的宿舍區，別有洞天。

「⋯⋯」Eddy打開冰箱門，裡頭除了礦泉水，⋯只有養樂多。很多瓶養樂多。看來，Eddy得在學長下課前，去採買一番了⋯。

雖然Brett學長是Alpha，嗯⋯是超受歡迎的Alpha，但，有抑制劑的話，應該不會穿幫吧⋯⋯Eddy想。

「⋯⋯」Eddy放下他正在閱讀的譜，臉上寫滿困擾的看向Brett。⋯學長⋯怎麼這樣⋯⋯

除了打理Brett的生活起居，Eddy也被交代了另一個任務。就是練習時段坐在Brett身邊，幫對方聽著點音準。

光是可以一直待在Brett左右這點，就為Eddy吸滿了一眾羨慕嫉妒的眼光，樂團裡有絕對音感的人並不稀少，但像Eddy一樣有傻膽去和Brett正面剛的，可只有他一個異類。

「嗯？」Brett停下弓，回望一旁的小學弟。

「⋯沒⋯沒事⋯」Eddy摸著鼻子，繼續低頭看譜。⋯學長，不會那麼無聊吧⋯。

還真不是Eddy的錯覺，Brett就是故意的。他餘光瞄到，Eddy會在他的音差了一點點時抬頭，眨眨眼看著Brett，像是要確認有沒有聽錯。

於是，Brett不知打哪來的玩心，便一直挑Eddy專注回樂譜後按走音。當然不是誇張的走音，力道和角度只有細微的差距，但聽在Eddy耳朵裡⋯可不是這樣了。一來二去，Eddy手上的彩排樂譜，一段都沒記起來⋯。

團練結束後，Brett看著身邊懊惱的Eddy，心情真是特別好。啊，老實的小學弟什麼都沒發現！⋯真好逗。

「學長⋯你的衣服，怎麼常沾到松香啊？」Eddy明明用洗衣機用得很勤，團練時Brett也沒有一直重複上松香的習慣，可是Brett的衣物，聞著都有股淡淡的松香味⋯。

「⋯你⋯」Brett心中暗自驚訝，但他還沒回話，Eddy又抱著收進來的衣褲，走進房裡了。

⋯Brett的信息素，是木質調的松香味⋯。Eddy卻感受得出來。

他這小學弟⋯⋯真的是Beta嗎⋯？

「怎麼辦⋯」怎麼辦！抑制劑⋯不夠⋯

課業一忙，Eddy便沒注意一直藏在包包裡的小藥罐，等他察覺激素的波動，想補充點抑制劑的劑量時，罐子裡剩餘的藥量卻過少了。

平時若是規律的服用抑制劑，在沒有Alpha的刻意刺激下，倒是不會突然引來正式的發情期，所以得在激素起伏增強前使用抑制劑。

「現在回家一趟⋯？」Eddy捏著藥罐的瓶蓋，猶豫著要不要賭賭看。可學院距離Eddy家的社區挺遠，要轉好幾次公車的路線⋯。

「呃⋯」Eddy還沒做下決定，他拿著罐子的手心卻開始出汗了。反應怎麼⋯好像比先前還強！？

Eddy入學以來，為了求進步而時常流連在樂團裡，而其他成員大部分是Alpha或Beta，當沒有Omega在場時，他們可懶得去收斂信息素。共處久了，連帶著Eddy原先穩定的生理平衡也受到影響。

⋯怎麼辦⋯⋯

「喀—⋯」聽著是Brett回來了。今天是他們班級的季度考試，結束後早早的就放了人。

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy從房門探出頭，吱吱唔唔的朝著Brett招手，待學長一臉不解的往他那邊移，他趕忙抓了Brett的手，將人拉進他的小房間裡面。

「啊？等下、你—！」Brett皺著眉，迅速的反拉了Eddy退出去。居然是滿房的⋯信息素氣味！？

「學長，那個⋯能不能⋯請你咬我一下⋯？」雖然很糾結，不過Eddy豁出去了。他大概撐不了那麼長的乘車路途，與其因為缺少抑制劑而在學校內發情，還不如在學長一人的面前丟臉。

「你、你在說什麼？⋯你⋯⋯不是Beta？」Brett生平第一次，感到他的舌頭要打結。他皺起眉頭細嗅了下，果真還有稀薄的信息素環繞在兩人周圍。

「嗯⋯⋯學長可以⋯咬我嗎？」這是Eddy目前，想避免性別穿幫的最佳選擇了。他需要Brett的暫時標記，來度過無法取得藥片的這小段時間。

「⋯⋯」Brett的眉心皺紋又擠得更深了。

⋯Brett心裡咆哮。

⋯⋯這人到底是真笨還是假笨啊！？他是Alpha！生來以標記Omega為本能的Alpha！！⋯就算是已經結婚的伴侶，當Omega 催著Alpha說咬他，仍是超級色情的性暗示啊啊啊啊！！！

「⋯拜託⋯」不明白Alpha腦袋迴路的Eddy，怕Brett不願意，還特別放軟了聲音，請求學長能順手幫他個小忙。

「⋯過來。」Brett心裡也是沒底，可總不能放著讓Eddy在他房內發情，他於是將Eddy喊過去他身前，指腹摸上對方的後頸髮線。

「啊！⋯」被Alpha輕啃，Eddy只覺得有些微過電感，從脖子跳躍到整個背部，他差點站不穩時，被Brett撈住了。

「這樣，應該暫時行了⋯。」Brett的嗓音完全變調，他的鼻子還停在Eddy腺體的附近，Eddy的身上，混入了一點Brett的味道。⋯原來讓Omega散發出他的信息素，是這種令人爽快的感覺？

「呼，好多了。」由Alpha的微量信息素形成的暫時標記，調和了Eddy體內的燥熱感，等到他好些了，便開始處理晚餐的材料。

不過⋯Brett直到開飯前，都沒有從他的臥室裡出來。

「三年級的考試，原來這麼難啊⋯」Eddy邊攪著玉米濃湯，邊想著以後要多用功才行，連厲害的Brett學長，考完試都得睡掉一整個下午呢⋯。

「嘖！⋯都是那傢伙！⋯」Brett就算想睡也睡不著。他坐在一浴缸的冷水裡，等遲遲不消下來的小兄弟冷靜，他已經用手自給自足了不是嗎！？還要他泡多久！

都怪Eddy的信息素對他而言太甜美了，光是淡淡的飄進Brett的鼻腔，就惹得他差點暴走。⋯居然⋯是蜂蜜蛋糕的味道，嗯，可能還淋了點糖霜⋯⋯⋯不行，再回味下去，Brett永遠別想離開浴缸了！！

可惜，Brett低估Eddy的心大程度了。自從發現Brett這個Alpha有救急藥的功能後，Eddy就更沒把抑制劑的剩藥量放在心上了。⋯⋯反正只要讓學長咬一下，就可以撐一小陣子嘛！還不用怕忘記領藥！

⋯這對想法不僅變質、還發酵的Brett來說，真是最甜蜜的⋯懲罰。和Eddy朝夕相處，Brett暗戀上這個小學弟了。呃，但Eddy跟個戀愛絕緣體一樣，無意中完美的閃過了⋯學長拋過去的所有球。

Eddy還總是請Brett咬他！身為一個Alpha，Brett容易嗎他！！

每每Brett都要極力克制，才能讓自己止於“輕咬”，而不是將牙印狠狠的壓進Eddy後頸的那塊嫩皮。Eddy這個天然撩，可要把Brett害慘了。

「Brett學長，這些，都～是要給你的！」Eddy費力的抱了一個大箱子回Brett的宿舍，往Brett桌前一放，是⋯滿滿的、包裝精美的巧克力及手寫卡片。

眾所皆知的，Eddy就是Brett學長指定的小跟班，外加打雜的。這情人節一到，大量對Brett芳心暗許、卻不敢當面訴說的人，首選就是請Eddy代為轉交心意了。

「⋯你的呢？」Brett看見每份禮物的上頭，都用便條紙貼著送禮的人的名字和系所，字跡分明是Eddy的。Eddy這古道熱腸的性子⋯為什麼都展現在這種地方？

「啊，我、我當然是沒有收到巧克力啦⋯嘿嘿。」Eddy以為對方在向他打聽戰果，便難為情的搔著頭髮，用手背搓了搓鼻頭。

「我說，那你送我的呢？」Brett將滿桌的巧克力推到旁邊，毫無表情的，將頭轉向一旁還在傻笑的人。

「啊？⋯可是⋯這個巧克力，不是告白用的嗎？？」Eddy聞言歪著頭，對於Brett的問題感到詫異。

「嗯。我都準備好答應你了，結果你連巧克力都沒送？」Brett的眉頭又皺回去了，他們兩人都同吃同住整學年了，Eddy居然連友情巧克力也沒考慮嗎！

「不是⋯蛤？答應什麼？？」Eddy想著，他最近沒有央求Brett什麼事吧⋯⋯

「我喜歡你，Eddy。」對這白癡果然只能用直球！！⋯Brett在心裡哀嚎著，為什麼自己表白時，會那麼想咬牙切齒⋯⋯。

「？？？」⋯⋯

「！！！」？？學、學長說、說⋯什麼？？

「我可回應你了，你趕快把巧克力給我補上，嗯？」Brett拍拍Eddy的頭，故意不給Eddy其餘反應時間，便吹著口哨跺回自己的主臥了。

⋯他才不會讓Eddy有機會馬上拒絕他呢。要是過了這個村，就算有這個店Eddy也沒膽子進。

「⋯啊～我⋯學長⋯天啊⋯」那日Brett扔過來的訊息量過度巨大，Eddy花了好幾天才消化過來，⋯原來⋯Brett喜歡的人是他嗎？那、那他豈不是成為全校公敵⋯嗚！

Eddy提著購物袋，裡頭裝著做巧克力的食材。那個，他雖然對這件事情挺遲鈍的，不過思考過後⋯他好像，其實也對Brett⋯⋯⋯

「欸，小跟班！」接近宿舍大門的小步道，Eddy從側邊被喊了幾聲。

「啊，是妳們⋯」是情人節那時，托Eddy轉送巧克力的其中幾位Omega，⋯還有幾位Alpha男同學。

「那個，學長說謝謝妳們的心意⋯哇！你們幹嘛！？」Eddy話說到一半，那幾個Alpha便上前扯住Eddy的小臂，他手上的提袋“咚”的落到地上了。

「你該不會⋯想獨佔學長吧？」

「你真的是Beta嗎？不然學長為什麼這麼維護你？」Brett甚至還不許他的死黨們，繼續叫Eddy窮酸鬼！連講一句不好的都不行。

幾位Omega嘰嘰喳喳的向Eddy求證，他們所聽到的八卦內容，Eddy這個小跟班⋯實在太可疑了！

「呃⋯」Eddy一時想不出理由來解釋，便被誤以為是默認了。

更糟的是，自從Brett和他說開後，Eddy近來不太好意思再去請Brett幫忙，便非常的省著使用抑制劑，這幾日，他的激素水平又變得不太穩定⋯。因為被Alpha碰觸身體，以及他們張揚的信息素，Eddy逐漸感到暈眩，他快聽不清楚Omega們說的話了。

「總之，不管你是不是Beta，如果你沾上別人的味道，學長只會噁心你吧！」

「對啊，學長那麼愛乾淨！」

嬌生慣養的Omega早習慣勾心鬥角了，她們使喚起仰慕者來更像一回事。Alpha們見她們使了眼色，便無禮的往Eddy身上亂碰。

「不要⋯」Alpha信息素不斷竄入Eddy的鼻子，他的臉和脖子燙得嚇人。不可以⋯不可以⋯⋯學長⋯Brett⋯

Eddy什麼都看不見了，他沒有一刻這麼想念Brett的松香味⋯對，Brett的味道⋯⋯

「給我滾！！！」Eddy！Eddy！！

Brett痛揍了其中一個Alpha，他拍開那群人捏在Eddy後頸處的手，沒留下半句廢話，蹲下身子抱起軟倒在地上的人，就往校園內的保健室狂奔。可惡，那群該死的混帳！

Brett正奇怪，Eddy出門買個東西怎麼人就沒影了，一出宿舍不遠，竟然聞到Eddy的信息素！⋯居然⋯敢碰他的小學弟！

「⋯同學，他⋯」校醫安排好必要的處置和檢查，步回床邊察看Eddy的情況。他盯著緊握Eddy手心的Brett，不確定是否該把床上人的隱私和這位同學說明。

「老師，我是他男朋友。」嗯，還有未來的老公。Brett在心裡補充道。

「嗯⋯這次算是處理得及時，但藥片的部分⋯⋯⋯」Brett邊記下校醫的指示，邊在心裡清算著，膽敢動Eddy的那夥人。

既然他的小學弟不想公開性別，那⋯Brett會讓自己，繼續當除了校醫以外，“唯一”知道Eddy秘密的人。不該存在這個校園的，就別存在了吧。

「⋯學長⋯」

「Eddy！你怎麼樣了？」Brett見Eddy出了一堆汗，便取來紙巾幫他擦擦臉。

「我沒事⋯⋯啊，巧克力的材料⋯」裡頭有瓶鮮奶油的⋯

「⋯⋯」Brett撫上Eddy的額頭，促使對方和他對視。都什麼時候了，還在擔心那袋食物！

「Eddy，你討厭我嗎？」

「怎麼可能⋯」Brett學長那麼好⋯。

「那，你喜—⋯」Brett的提問還沒說完，Eddy就打岔了他。

「學長！！！⋯」Eddy大力點頭，只求學長別再問下去了，他要害羞到爆炸啦。⋯他⋯他可說不出來！！

「⋯是嗎⋯」太好了。Brett輕點了小學弟的唇，摸著Eddy服貼的瀏海。

驚擾了Eddy的那幾人Brett不會饒過他們，但⋯⋯好像也可以先計畫一下，哄著小學弟讓他用某些方法，洗刷掉其他Alpha弄在Eddy身上的味道⋯嗯？

Brett打量了Eddy的脖子和鎖骨，意義不明的舔了嘴唇。

——-

Brett：天涼了，讓（一大串人名）破產吧。

Eddy：學長好威猛~~\\(//∇//)\ （迷弟模式on)

-

#論如何吸引擁有Perfect pitch的小可愛的注意(哈哈哈哈哈哈


	10. Chapter 10

《學長，你走音了》的續章www

就，楊學長和我都很想吃陳學弟，所以就把Eddy給煮了（嗯？）（拿出勺子準備盛湯裝料

——-

「學長⋯學長！⋯啊—這樣⋯會被誤會啦⋯嗚⋯」不是說只咬一下嗎！！！Brett還一直舔其他地方⋯！

Brett留在他身上的信息素氣味，已經濃到完全無法用“練琴認真”來解釋了好嗎！一直拉和弦也不會有這麼重的松香味啊！難道下次⋯他要說自己吞了整顆松香！？

「誤什麼會，你本來就是我的⋯」Brett把自己送上來的人壓著，繼續照他的喜好舔舔啃啃。反正小學弟超級敏感，因為怕他使出搔癢攻擊，也只敢在嘴上反抗他。

Eddy尚未到合法的標記年齡，Brett自己也才比成年多了幾歲，既然還不能把人燉了，那就多吃點豆腐滿足Alpha的獨佔慾好了。

可⋯⋯Eddy他不想沐浴在眾情敵的殺人目光之下啊啊啊啊！

雖然學長還未真正在他的後頸留下永久牙印，但是他散發出的Brett的氣味，足以令周遭的“楊學長愛慕者”們，用眼神將他千刀萬剮啦⋯！

這還沒成功標記的Alpha因為不安定感，所產生的強烈宣示慾，全都凸顯在他抹上Eddy身體的Alpha信息素裡了⋯。

「啊—⋯要、要遲到了⋯」眼見得放在床頭頂的手機，響起午休結束的鬧鈴聲，Eddy要慌了。從Brett的宿舍走到教室區，要繞好遠的路，收費不菲的單人房，選址時特意擺在最靜僻的校區。

「別去了，我可以教你，嗯？」Brett帶了點鼻音，慫恿小學弟翹課陪他睡午覺，嗯⋯當他睡午覺的抱枕。

目的是純潔的，可是Brett的手一點都不純潔，他搓揉著Eddy，還用鼓起的褲襠往Eddy身上戳。

「⋯Brett！」Eddy在對方的指腹企圖拉下他的褲鏈時，趕緊把人從他身上推開，要是被學長一揉上他的那裡⋯他的腿還哪來的力氣奔跑進教室？

「真的不留下來陪我？」Brett懶懶的撐著頭，側躺著望向床邊正想盡辦法、將皺掉的制服拍整齊的學弟。Brett的上衣釦子開了好幾顆，鬆了皮帶的胯下鼓著一大包東西，還對著Eddy的背影舔舌頭，十足的流氓樣兒。

「晚點⋯呃晚點啦—⋯」Eddy轉身看見Brett如此放蕩的模樣，紅著耳朵胡亂收拾背包，就往房門口逃去。

學長怎麼⋯越來越不顧形象了啦！高冷男神呢！？

「⋯該死⋯」Brett知道那是什麼，可是太遲了。

有人在全校性的聖誕夜party裡面，挾帶了違禁品⋯是夜店常見的、助興用的信息素增幅劑。

別看頭頂上的學生身分，這些家境優渥的闊少千金，哪個不是家裡寵出來的，私底下可會找樂子了。而學校也不大願意對此干涉太多，校方還需要家長們的慷慨贊助呢，姑且睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，沒鬧出大事情就行了。

「嘖⋯」Brett刷開宿舍門禁，倉促的掏了口袋，將塞在褲子裡的錢包手機隨手一扔，朝著主臥室衝過去。

「學長？學長！？」Eddy乍聞踹門聲，驚訝的放下鉛筆，挪開椅子打算去客廳看看。他原本趴在餐桌上，翻著幾天前發的新譜配著咖啡，他和學長約好了，晚點校園內的煙火表演開始前，他再去和學長會合的⋯⋯怎麼Brett這麼早，就匆匆忙忙的跑回來了？

「你為什麼在家！！」Brett太錯愕，以至於他忘了收斂憤怒的表情，便朝著Eddy大吼。那人不是說，要把握耶誕假期前的最後一天去圖書館找資料嗎！！

完蛋，此刻Brett的感官都被增幅劑影響，來自Eddy身上的Omega味道被無限放大，⋯⋯太甜了。而且那人還一直要往他這裡走！

「學長？」Eddy被吼傻了，帶著些微的委屈想拉上Brett的手，卻馬上被推開了一大步。

「給我待在那裡！」Brett沒功夫和Eddy解釋，他抬起手臂，狠狠向著自己的小臂肌肉就咬，整齊的齒列將那只手弄得傷痕累累。回來的途中他捏了一路的拳頭，以讓自己保持清醒，雖然為了練琴而修短的指甲沒有在他的手心扎出傷口，但持續用力的指關節仍然隱隱作痛。

Brett沒預料到Eddy會回宿舍，剛才被心上人的Omega信息素一刺激，他立時湧起了莫名的暴虐感。Alpha通常是被動發情的，當他們的Omega進入發情期，才會連帶的點燃他們成結的衝動，若是Alpha不小心被催出發情熱，很容易會做出瘋狂的交配舉動而造成侵害案件。

眼下最適當的方案，就是在Brett的Alpha本能失去控制前，先注射一支抑制劑，暫時壓抑信息素活性，穩定後再趕往醫院進行隔離和治療。

「媽的⋯」Brett邊翻箱倒櫃，邊用拳頭捶著造型不一的抽屜門。他幾乎沒拿出過那盒Alpha抑制劑，有也是定期打開來更新有效期而已，畢竟平時校園內的情況相對單純，他不需要像Omega一樣隨身帶著藥片以備用。⋯⋯所以急用時就找不著了⋯⋯。

「⋯有了⋯Eddy！？」當Brett終於從一干雜物的底層抽出那藥盒，按開按鈕取出小管針劑時，卻多了一只手將針劑拍開。

⋯小學弟還是不聽話的跟過來了，而Brett專注於壓抑躁動和尋找藥劑，沒察覺Eddy來到了身後。

「⋯學長，我三月已經成年了啊！我⋯—」Eddy想著，學長要是有那方面的需求⋯他也可以幫上忙的吧？

「閉嘴！別鬧，趕快拿來！」Brett打斷Eddy的話，小學弟不知道嚴重性，陷入發情熱的Alpha，可不是像Omega的發情期那樣嚷嚷著想被標記而已，他們不達到標記的目的是不會罷手的，做愛時更是不會顧及對方的感受了。

「⋯！」見學長要搶奪針劑，Eddy心一橫，將針管往旁邊一扔，就跪向蹲著的Brett面前，捧著學長的臉就啃上去。一瞬間，Eddy周身的Alpha信息素突然被可怕的侵略性所取代，Eddy硬是忍下了本能的危機感，將自己的舌頭探入Alpha的唇縫裡。

「嗚—⋯」Eddy的舌尖馬上被Brett捲走，對方的吸吮粗魯到令他舌根發疼。且，Brett用力的一把將他的腰連同人都拉過去，在他的胸腹撞上Brett的時候，對方伸手繞到他的後方，扯下他的運動褲和內褲，情色的掰他的屁股蛋，還毫無體貼的硬闖了手指進Eddy的穴口⋯。

「Eddy⋯聽話⋯現在⋯不行⋯—」Brett噴著粗氣強迫自己放開Eddy的舌頭，方才一系列粗暴的行徑已超脫Brett的自控範圍，體內叫囂著要從Eddy身上得到更多信息素，他不希望兩人的初夜，以傷害到他的小學弟作為收場。

「學長⋯Brett！你不想⋯要我嗎？」Eddy卻將柔軟的唇貼上Brett的顴骨，放輕的呢喃被Brett的耳朵攫了去。

想！想要得快發狂！！！

「操我，學長⋯操到你標記我⋯」Eddy夾緊Brett插在他後穴的手，由於不是他的發情期，體內分泌的潤滑液體產生並不迅速，Brett便被卡在他的股縫裡。

Brett完了。小學弟提出這種要求，可不在Omega發情期的慾望左右之下，Eddy腦子是清楚的，那麼他的出發點只會是⋯他選擇了Brett，他是自願和Brett結合的。

這認知讓Brett再也制不住交配渴望，他將Eddy壓到地上，扒了對方下身後，居高臨下的將手掌按在小學弟的腹部上。

掌心滑過Eddy肚臍周圍的小短毛，被推倒的人全無反抗的任他洩憤似的愛撫，Brett盯著對方怕癢而顫動的腹部⋯⋯Eddy的裡面⋯Eddy身為Omega的裡面⋯那個只有Eddy的Alpha才可以進入的地方⋯⋯只要進入就可以完全佔有Eddy的地方！！！

Brett發狠的將Eddy的腳踝拉近，沉下身體就印上對方的唇，Eddy口腔內殘留的黑咖啡香，以及漸濃的蜂蜜蛋糕味的信息素，讓Brett迫不及待要將他拆吃入腹。Brett的手指越來越濕了，Omega自發分泌的體液豐沛，即使Eddy還夾著不放，Brett也變得能夠抽動自如。

「學長⋯」恍惚間，Eddy的手心裏被塞進了那管抑制劑，Brett將Eddy的手指環上它，穩穩的捏著針劑。

「要是我差點傷了你，別遲疑，狠狠的往我身上扎⋯」Brett非常費力的向Eddy交代，他不敢預期放任Alpha的發情熱繼續演進下去，自己會對Eddy做出什麼事來，只能盡力保護他的小學弟。

「我—⋯」Eddy怎麼捨得把針往Brett身上戳呢！

「Eddy，你千萬千萬⋯不能由著我！」Brett的理智差不多快燒沒了，滿腦子都想撕了Eddy這塊甜美的蜂蜜蛋糕，他擠出最後一句話，抬起Eddy的臀部，就將脹得發痛的陰莖捅進對方出水的後穴。

「啊啊！—⋯」太撐⋯⋯就算有Omega自帶的潤滑和擴張，突然被撞入還是會疼啊。

Eddy初次被撐開的通道，對Brett來說緊到不易於衝刺，Alpha的暴躁激素作祟下，他循著氣味找至Eddy頸子的腺體處，張嘴便咬了上去，他這一下咬得又狠又深，硬生生把小學弟給逼哭了。比後面⋯還痛！

咬破後頸的行為加速兩人的信息素交流，Eddy的體內沉睡已久的Omega慾望，被Brett的Alpha信息素給強硬的拉起來與之共舞。

「學長⋯呃⋯」Alpha的壓迫奏效，Eddy的生理變化，不一會便追上了Brett無耐心的侵犯節奏，他穴內的肌肉黏膜，自主的將收縮調整成適於性交的模式，又吸又滑的讓Alpha得到更多快感。

Brett喘了口氣，將小學弟給拉抱起來扔到床上，虧他還記得要把人換個位置，免得Eddy磕地板磕疼了。

「啊學長⋯啊⋯」Eddy被床墊彈了好幾下，Brett又跟上來將性器埋回他的溫柔鄉，但他稍微慢了挺腰的速度，將小學弟身上僅存的長袖T恤給脫了。

支配他⋯支配這個Omega！

Brett的腦海都是類似的念頭，他的小學弟太甜美，被完全拆掉包裝的蜂蜜蛋糕令貪婪的Alpha垂涎欲滴。Eddy上了齒痕的脖子、鎖骨以下白嫩的胸膛、粉紅色的小乳珠和那圈乳暈，Eddy肌膚上被暖氣熱出的薄汗，看在Brett眼裡就像涮了一層糖霜一樣的可口。

「嗯！⋯」Eddy被抓著腰壓在床單上，他被Brett翻了面，看不到身後的Alpha所浮現的失控神情。

小學弟不常曬太陽的背部白花花的，喜歡跑跳和運動讓Eddy的一雙肩胛骨之間，覆蓋著具有張力的小肌肉，而小山脊般的腰肌從背部綿延到臀部的凹窩，再向下，就是Brett插在對方兩片臀瓣間的陰莖根部和他的恥毛。

「我要你⋯⋯！」Brett低下頭啃小學弟的肩膀和脖子處的色差。明明他們相連的軀幹膚色都偏白，可向外延伸到四肢時，Eddy曬得手腳都呈現糖漿色了，而Brett仍舊白淨的手出力捏住Eddy蜜色的手腕，充滿掌控感的畫面讓Alpha眼睛要瞪出來了。

「Brett⋯—進、進來⋯學長⋯啊！⋯」Eddy沒想到他的順從，令Brett更加燃起掠奪慾。⋯⋯Brett的那句話，本來就不包含詢問他意見的成分⋯。身下被他操到腰塌的Omega早就是他的戰利品了。

「哈！—⋯深⋯深嗚！⋯」生殖腔被頂開，Eddy渾身的毛孔彷彿浸泡在Brett的Alpha信息素裡，溺得他窒息。他感到下腹深處鼓起了Brett的結，霸道的破開他原本緊縮的生殖道，Brett的手臂鎖住他的胯和腰，濃濃的精液填滿脆弱的腔室，Eddy整個人發麻到嗚咽不止，被標記的滿足感和爆表的肉體情慾，就像在雲端滾著棉花糖。

「好多⋯啊啊—⋯」是學長⋯他是學長的了⋯！

Eddy被Alpha的結固定著體內，而身體外部被Brett的唇齒和十指任意品嚐，隨著Brett的高潮，從生殖腔一路滿到穴口的精液，因不堪承載而混著腸液一起沿著Eddy的大腿內側往下流，累積在他跪著的膝窩處。

「好舒服⋯嗯學長、好、好舒服呃—⋯」Eddy的嗓音壓得軟軟的，眯著眼輕咬自己的下唇，粉色的舌頭從門牙處伸出來，刷了刷牙尖又縮回嘴巴內。

⋯太色了。Brett的這塊蜂蜜蛋糕，大概只會令他永遠吃不飽。

「學長⋯學長呃—⋯」Eddy迷茫的開著腿讓Brett摸摸蹭蹭，他微卷的腿毛被汗液浸濕，黏在皮膚上，在Brett的手撫過時有點刺癢。Alpha的結還沒消下，可是學長怎麼⋯⋯揉他的身體揉得越來越起勁呢？？

完成標記對於Brett來說可不是結束，而是第一步⋯。剛剛顧著找生殖腔了，現在得到了他的Omega，Brett可以心安理得的⋯⋯盡情開發他的小學弟了。

嗯，Eddy應該也還想要吧，Brett想。

——-

有一種「想要」，是「學長覺得你還想要」XDDDDDD

——-

Brett：⋯我好兇喔。（發出驚嘆但是並沒有要反省）

Eddy：學長怎麼好像⋯有一點色QAQ？（然而濾鏡五百米的小迷弟還是沒有脫粉）

——-


	11. Chapter 11

《班長，過來。》

——-

「⋯Brett不是啦，這個2也要提出來啊！要寫成2(x-4)(x+6)⋯寫(2x-8)老師會扣分啦⋯—」班長壓低的聲音開始在耳邊滔滔不絕，⋯又！！來！！了！！

「嘖！麻煩⋯」Brett將鉛筆拍到桌上，翻了白眼，任由班長Eddy拿出橡皮擦，把他寫的答案從作業本上擦掉。

Brett就不明白了，一條式子好好的，沒事把它們搞個什麼因式分解幹嘛呢！？同一個東西是在刷什麼存在感？括弧乘開來還不是長得一樣！⋯⋯而且班長的碎唸還沒結束！！！

⋯楊．小霸王．數學渣．博堯，因為上個月的失足(?)，導致他久違的過上了“被迫唸書”的生活。⋯⋯他真傻，真的。

自從Brett和爸媽強烈抗爭，獲得未來報考音樂學院的許可，並愉快的看著爸媽將“當醫生”的期望挪到弟弟身上之後，他終於可以逍遙自在的練琴和混樂團了，反正只要別掛科太多，讓爸媽在家長會上丟臉，他們也沒什麼好說他的。

然而Brett的愜意，只持續到上次段考後的某一天。

⋯⋯早知道就趕快去領回作業本和考卷了！！⋯這充滿悔恨的想法，不時浮出Brett的腦袋，尤其是寫數學題的時候⋯。

造成Brett淪落(?)到“必須讀書”的境地，都是因為他自己的懶散。

陳．模範生．萬年班長．韋丞，俗稱Eddy，是個標準的“別人家的孩子”以及“老師最愛的小幫手”。家有虎媽的盯迫讓他在課業上表現亮眼，而他同時是個熱心善良的好同學，就是那種⋯會在分配掃地工作時，舉手自願負責倒垃圾或掃廁所的、有著天使光環(?)的好同學。

那天，Eddy捧著段考的考卷回來班級發送，Brett顧著參加樂團活動，就把這事給隨便擱置了，反正老師檢查家長簽名之前領回就行了吧！而Eddy過兩天從辦公室搬來的數學作業本，也因為隔週才有數學課，又被Brett給丟在班長那裡遲遲不領了。

「⋯看不太懂Brett同學的想法⋯⋯嗯⋯他是想要用十字交乘法嗎⋯？」幾天後的晚自習，Eddy闔上筆記本，將手中Brett同學的30分數學考卷、以及題本拿起來翻看。⋯沒辦法，這兩樣東西躺在他的抽屜好久，主人就是不來取走，平時也不容易遇到風雲人物Brett啊⋯特地送到對方的練團室好像也沒必要⋯

「⋯」晚自習的時間漸漸過去，Eddy看了許久還是無法理解Brett同學的解題思路，便抽出對方的作業本來看，卻發現⋯Brett其實只是照抄了幾行題目，當作有寫計算過程，就胡亂填了答案進去⋯⋯。

「呃⋯」當下，熱心班長Eddy，下定決心要自告奮勇成為Brett的數學小老師，意圖拯救放飛自我的楊同學。

⋯⋯當Brett得知這件事，已經是班長先斬後奏，將座位換到他隔壁的時候了。

「可是樂理也是數學啊！你看那些理論—⋯」Eddy欲說服Brett學習的理由一套一套的換，不過旁邊的數學渣油鹽不進。

「⋯別吵！」沒有！拒絕！在Brett眼中，音樂歸音樂，數學歸數學，音樂那是他的興趣，至於數學⋯有它沒我、有我沒它！！

⋯但是拒絕也沒用，班長像是身上長了雷達一樣，上課時Brett才剛走神，Eddy的筆蓋就戳到他的手背上來了，⋯嘖，要當書呆子自己去當啊！硬要拉著他！

不過，隨著一堂堂被Brett在心裡倒數著渡過的數學課和晚自習，他的數學成績，在班長的日日轟炸之下，居然奇蹟(?)似的進步了。雖然他本人不承認，但Eddy這個不請自來的小老師，其實對他的課業帶來很大的幫助吧？

「⋯Brett！」疼！Eddy撫著他的額頭，轉向隔壁的Brett同學。

「眼睛要黏桌上了啦。」Brett一手托著腮，一手轉著藍色原子筆，對班長的控訴表情視而不見。Eddy這壞習慣就得改改，每次看書寫題太投入，頭就壓得越低，模範生都這樣嗎？

「⋯」那你也不用把我的頭拍到桌子上啊！！“咚”那一下好疼的！

「以後寫字再不坐直點，我見一次拍一次。」Brett同學就是簡單粗暴，“愛的教育”什麼的不需要，“鐵的紀律”還比較快。說完，Brett就移開目光，將一張筆記紙塞到Eddy桌上。

「⋯哦⋯」好吧，原諒Brett好了。Eddy見到筆記紙上的內容後，默默的想著。是Eddy正在謄寫的課堂筆記範圍，不過Brett的字跡潦草隨性多了，剛才被Brett一捉弄，他原先整整齊齊的紙張上，多了一大撇橘色原子筆的劃痕，筆尖還在上面戳了洞。有了Brett這頁筆記紙，他就不用重新抄寫一遍了。

「⋯」這麼好打發啊⋯班長真老實。“那個”也不知道是不是真的很疼⋯⋯Brett又把眼光瞄過去Eddy額頭上的小紅印。⋯下次拍小力一點好了。

「啊⋯豆子就是要馬上磨嘛⋯不錯吧？」Brett端起咖啡杯，聞了一陣。

「⋯呃，是⋯那—」我們什麼時候才要開始讀書！！

「吃完，這我媽的愛心。」楊．果斷截話．Brett。

「⋯哦⋯」Eddy眨眨眼，對著被Brett推過來的水果鬆餅提起小叉子。

Brett的家很寬敞，楊媽媽好親切，沖的咖啡和準備的鬆餅也超美味，但⋯⋯打從一早Eddy踏進Brett家門，先是陪著楊媽媽吃點心、欣賞Brett的即興演奏，緊接著就是中餐，飯後Eddy從背包內抽出參考書，Brett說要練習一會兒音階，當他放下琴的時候，楊媽媽又送了下午茶進來⋯⋯待了快一天了，一點唸書進度也沒有啊！

Brett慢吞吞的從書架上抽出課本，看著大書桌前，邊咀嚼邊望著參考書封面發愁的Eddy，心裡真是一個痛快。⋯誰叫雞婆班長堅持要給他補課呢！

當學期末，Brett正愉快的翻旅遊書，思量暑假要去哪兒度假的時候，Eddy居然拿著張“暑假讀書計畫”，嘮嘮叨叨的告訴他開學要升上高年級了，得把從前落下的內容補上云云⋯⋯可恨的是，楊媽媽從導師那裡聽說這件事，竟然同意了！！！

於是，原本Brett理想中“乘風踏浪”的豐滿暑假，就變成了“宅在家唸書”這種骨感的模樣⋯。都是班長害的！！

就給Eddy自己去著急，反正在Brett家還不是他說了算，他就是要慢慢拖到心情好了，才肯紆尊降貴的打開書本。⋯楊同學可以說是非常的無良了。

「⋯什麼⋯！你、⋯」Brett太、太⋯

「你太吵了。」Brett長長的睫毛掃過Eddy的眼皮，咋了下舌頭。他在煩惱這週小提琴老師指定的練習曲，遲遲做不出滿意的音色來，班長還喋喋不休的講題！

「過、過份！！過份！⋯」那是⋯那是我的初吻耶！！！嗚嗚嗚嗚！！

「⋯⋯喂⋯」Brett用手掌輕推了一下Eddy的肩頭，班長從剛剛就趴在書桌上抽泣，將臉埋在手臂裡也不理會他。

⋯就，Brett嫌Eddy嘴上太囉嗦，把人扯過來啃了一下嘴唇⋯而已啊⋯⋯至於嗎？

兩人混熟後，平時沒少打打鬧鬧，嗯⋯通常是Brett在逗Eddy，簡直將“中二生”的精神發揮得淋漓盡致，可也沒見過Eddy真的生氣。

「⋯欸⋯Eddy⋯」好吧，Eddy好像真的很難過，看來Brett的玩笑開過頭了。

「Eddy～⋯」Brett戳了人家半天，班長才抽著鼻子抬起頭來。

「⋯我、我也要搶走你的初吻⋯嗚嗚⋯」悶到鼻頭發紅的Eddy，沙啞的說完復仇宣言，就靠到Brett的臉前，對著Brett的嘴唇啄了下去，⋯還因為抓不準距離而撞到Brett的眼鏡框。

「⋯⋯」怎麼連⋯偷襲⋯也這麼笨⋯⋯？Brett扶好歪掉的眼鏡，班長正咬著他自己的下唇在揉眼皮。

「喔，我沒有初吻了哦，早就給鄰居養的小狗了，報仇失敗，叮—！」Brett朝著班長抬起食指晃兩下，還彈了一下舌頭。

「⋯⋯呃嗚—⋯」

「欸不是⋯別啊、Eddy！Eddy你是除了我爸媽以外我第一個親的人類啊初吻是你的還是你的啊啊啊—！⋯」Brett看著Eddy瞬間滿起來的眼淚，罪惡感爆棚的趕緊哄人，連斷句都來不及，他、他又不是故意要害Eddy傷心的！！

就⋯就莫名其妙覺得班長有點可愛而已啊！⋯嘖。

——-

真．惡作劇之吻 （哈哈哈哈哈哈

——-

哎呀，成年怎麼不改成14歲呢～我想吃班長啊～（給我把良心撿起來

——-

-


	12. Chapter 12

《畢不了業就結婚》

神秘的醫學生腦洞(????

——-

週末，Brett和Eddy兩人窩在學校附近的租屋處內，難得沒有找尋新的景點四處走走。

「Eddy，這次區段(learning blocks)考先考哪一科啊？」Brett拆了吸管套，順手的插了冰奶茶的封膜，吸了好大一口奶茶，才一邊咀嚼珍珠一邊問Eddy關乎期末考的細項。

嗯，有個學霸小男友就是方便。Eddy跳級就學，喚作小男友也不為過吧？

「第一天有大體解剖學(Gross Anatomy)的筆試、組織學(Histology)、病理學(Pathology)和寄生蟲學(Parasitology)，跑台的話⋯解剖學的跑台是第三天，病理切片是第四天⋯組織學跑台是最後一天的早上⋯欸！？等等，胚胎學(Embryology)是哪一天考來著⋯？」坐在筆電前瀏覽選課系統的Eddy，聽完Brett的疑問，抬起頭來咬著手指頭，邊回想他腦海中的考試日期，用門牙在他自己的指甲上磨來磨去。

「啊，Brett我也順便幫你領了一份共筆(共同筆記)，這次的考試範圍只有41本共筆唷！不過有幾本特別厚⋯」Eddy說著拉過自己的背包，從內袋抽出一大疊封皮顏色參雜的小本子，理整齊後交給Brett。依照Eddy的經驗，Brett大概又一本都沒領了⋯。

「謝啦，寶貝。」不愧是Eddy，真懂他。Brett接過那疊共筆，像傳遞員一樣的把它們放往書桌上，然後⋯還是沒打開來閱讀考試內容。Brett照樣吸著杯裡的珍珠，觀賞他的班對小男友Eddy，一臉專注的登入Brett的學籍系統幫他選課。

「啊啊啊啊！Brett⋯你、你怎麼還沒修體育課！？等下，我看看你還缺了什麼通識學分⋯」Eddy計算著Brett累積的學分數，查找體育學分時，居然是0學分⋯⋯。

「哦，就抽籤抽不到體育課啊，不急啦。」Brett差不多將奶茶吸到見底了，他用吸管從杯口換著角度，想把杯底的珍珠給吸起來。

「什麼不急！快要進醫院實習了，在那之前我們的必修學分都要完成啊！」倒是Eddy比Brett本人還要緊張了，摸魚歸摸魚，該修的課還是要注意期限呀！

「Brett你再這樣下去，畢不了業怎麼辦—⋯」Eddy拿了筆，翻開筆記紙將Brett缺少的學分領域都抄錄下來，搔著頭開始為Brett煩惱接下來的選課安排。

「那就結婚啊～」Brett吃光了剩下的珍珠，把飲料杯和午餐的外帶餐盒扔進紙袋，推到一邊。

「什麼！？跟誰！！」Eddy被Brett的驚人之語嚇得睜大了眼睛。難道Brett家需要商業聯姻嗎！？

「你。」Brett對著Eddy點了一下食指。

「？？？」？？？

「我就當小白臉，賴定你養家啊“陳醫師”。來，我親親—⋯」Brett從他的椅子站起，爬向床上盤腿坐著的小男友。Eddy的臉上還寫滿驚嘆號。

⋯哦⋯也不是不行⋯可是Brett看起來會對孩子很兇耶⋯？他也不會家務⋯—

「！⋯呃⋯等下啦我先選好課、⋯Brett！」Eddy聽見Brett的回答後，腦袋瞬間冒出來的各種奇異疑問，被Brett的摟抱和騷擾給打斷，他放在腿上的筆電被Brett抽走，輕輕放到床頭櫃的架子上。

「啾—⋯」呃⋯親不止一下？？

「⋯！」男友對Eddy的敏感部位瞭若指掌，他被拴住腰摸了幾下，就只能夾著腿、軟聲軟氣的對Brett投降了。

「啾。」Brett又給Eddy一個帶有奶茶味的吻，他將小男友的褲子拉到腳踝，並把人擺成蝦米狀的背對他側躺。

呃⋯⋯這個姿勢⋯⋯有點⋯熟悉⋯？

⋯⋯⋯這不是上週臨床技能課剛教過的⋯人體擺位嗎！？

「來⋯深吸氣，說“啊～”⋯」Brett湊到Eddy的耳朵後方下指令，還將小男友的屁股瓣給掰開，露出深處緊縮的肛門括約肌，他的手不懷好意的摳著Eddy的會陰處。

「⋯啊～⋯？」Eddy雖然不明白Brett的意圖，但他還是照做了。

通常在幫病人做身體檢查時，為了令病人降低緊張感及分散注意力，會用些特別的小指令來協助理學檢查的進行。Brett剛剛對Eddy所做的一切，都符合教授課堂時的解說，呃⋯可是放到現在Eddy的情況，怎麼就如此違和呢⋯？？

「嗯！！⋯」Brett擠滿潤滑油的手指塞進Eddy的後穴，對人體結構的熟悉，讓他甚至不需要花時間去尋找，手往內一伸就戳上Eddy可憐的攝護腺位置，那小塊栗子狀、帶點彈性的凸起，就埋在Brett指尖下、與腸壁的前方緊緊相貼。

「⋯你喜歡嗎？這裡⋯prostate(攝護腺)⋯嗯？」教授上課說過的單字，被Brett低沉的唸出來，而學霸Eddy聽到那些字時，腦子裡會自動跳出來單字的拼法和含義⋯。

「啊！不要⋯問啦⋯啊⋯⋯」平常不愛唸書的Brett，為什麼總挑這種時候和他探討人體構造！

「那，你比較喜歡我用finger⋯還是penis幫你做DRE(肛門指診/Digital Rectal Examination)⋯？」Brett聞著潤滑油的草莓味，動作熟練的在Eddy的腸壁按來按去，還拿課堂上的知識來當作床上情趣。

「Brett！⋯哈啊、啊⋯」做DRE才不會一直抽插不休！而且也不可能用陰莖⋯嗚嗚Brett好壞！這樣Eddy以後上課時，要如何直視這個檢查！

「上DRE那堂課的時候，你有硬嗎？」Brett像在練習DRE技能一樣，用指腹在那塊凸起處撫摸，感受著Eddy攝護腺靠後部份的平滑表面，⋯⋯當然正式為病人做檢查時，絕對不會像Brett摸得如此色情⋯。

「不要、玩了⋯嗯！⋯」才沒硬！Eddy那時都在爭取視野，看教授示範攝護腺的理學檢查了，哪來想這些有的沒的。

「⋯我硬了。看著擠在前面同學堆的你⋯」的翹屁股。上課用的屁股模型雖然也是肉色，但可是硬邦邦的橡膠⋯ ⋯啊，還是Eddy的屁股最好揉，Brett在心裡比較著。

「快⋯進來啦嗚！⋯」學霸小男友受不了Brett的流氓指頭，扭了兩下腰，摩擦著乖乖併起的膝蓋。

「Corpus cavernosum充血得真硬⋯我技術不錯嘛⋯呵⋯」Brett從Eddy穴內抽回手指，手向前方滑，包裹住Eddy挺起來的陰莖，還用前臂蹭下方的陰囊。雖然 Brett已經順利的將自己插進Eddy的後穴，但嘴巴的黃梗還是沒有停下來。⋯⋯發源自醫學單字的黃梗。

「啊啊⋯哈—⋯」不要只有做這個的時候記得解剖單字啊⋯！Eddy反悔了，他覺得Brett還是別認真學習，否則Eddy被鍛鍊出多少臉皮都不夠用。

「好濕哦⋯都沒瞞著我自己玩吧？⋯量那麼多⋯」Brett將小男友射出來的東西，用手心糊到Eddy的胸膛，把人家的全身弄得黏黏的。

嗯，這樣等會結束後就能找藉口，拐Eddy和他來場鴛鴦浴。Eddy雖然不像他一樣潔癖嚴重，但肯定不願意頂著滿身乾掉的精液，繼續使用筆電吧！

「沒、沒⋯啊⋯」剩一週要期末考試了啊！Eddy忙著蒐集考古題的解答都快瘋了，也就Brett這種不在乎有沒有獎學金的人，才有閒心想著要快活。

「所以⋯這裡什麼時候才會有胚胎？⋯你都受我的精了⋯」Brett高潮完的陰莖還被吸在Eddy的括約肌內，他拍拍小男友的腹肌和恥毛上緣，Eddy的皮膚又被Brett塗上汗水。

「Brett！」健康男子Eddy並沒有這種功能！！！⋯每、每次Brett把精液留在裡面後，都要故意問一次！胚胎學白修課了嗎！？

「我都先上車這麼久了，給我個機會補票啊⋯」Brett把指頭戳進人家肚臍的小凹洞，害Eddy癢得縮肚子，連帶著夾緊他的莖身。

「⋯⋯⋯」小男友被Brett整到耳根發紅。

被Brett用來調戲Eddy的醫學術語和單字，貫串了兩人做愛時的酸爽和課堂上的嚴肅，這樣一來，往後只要Eddy打開書本，要複習課堂講義⋯⋯光看單字，就快被兒少不宜的回憶給羞死啦！

Brett的學以致用⋯不要用在Eddy身上啊！多關照一點學業行不行？？

——-

Brett：用學霸熟悉的單字當黃梗，Eddy最有感覺了（給自己點讚  
小男友：⋯（給自己點蠟

——-

然後“共筆”通常那堂課結束後的一週內，負責製作的同學就會印好，供全班同學領回家參考了，Brett這人考前一次領完全部的份，就是平常都沒在唸書所以不會用到共筆啦wwwww（欸XDDDDDD

__


	13. Chapter 13

  
《畢不了業就結婚》的續章XDD

神奇的實習醫生腦洞(????

——-

「喂？喂？Eddy？⋯啊，嗯，我在9B⋯好。」Brett邊走動，掃了一眼寫著“9B護理站”的看板，向左拐了進去。

「⋯⋯」Brett皺了眉，無視自從發現他出沒後，頻頻瞄向他的眾人。

「楊醫師，你的小可愛又要來啦？」

一聽見Brett用特別溫柔的語氣講電話，原先待在護理站忙碌的一群護理師和值班醫師，齊刷刷在眼裡閃過了星星，一臉期待的看著坐下來用電腦查病歷的Brett。

「⋯啊。」給我消停點啊！你們這群傢伙！

⋯⋯雖然Brett本人也很有魅力，但是此時讓他變成護理站焦點的原因，不是他迷人，是因為Eddy⋯。

Brett和Eddy進入醫院實習後，與一般的醫師工作內容無異，只是還多一層學生的身分罷了。（就是窮QQ）

上班日和值班日連番著來，時常忙碌到只能點杯飲品權當正餐。作息不規律之下，Eddy便開始嘗試給兩人準備餐食，除了平日帶便當，當Brett值班時，Eddy也會給Brett送飯。

⋯不過，Eddy會貼心的多帶一些小零食過來，放在護理站的休息桌上，請當班的其他醫療人員享用。

久而久之，“楊醫師的小可愛”就成了護理站之間的吉祥物，要是和楊醫師一起值班，就有非常大的機率能嚐到好吃的手工點心！

「Brett～⋯」Eddy翹著呆毛的頭，從護理站外面探進來，他向男友招了招手，示意Brett將他手提的紙袋接過去。

「⋯嘖。」又來！Brett木著表情，從電腦前起身走向小男友，從Eddy那兒取過提袋。Brett才剛轉身，甜甜的香氣就從手裡的袋子撲出來，整個護理站的休息室都是奶油味。

「⋯⋯司康。⋯自己拿。」Brett說完，馬上催著Eddy往值班室去，而兩人腳跟都還沒走遠幾步，察覺Eddy出現而裝作專心做事的其餘人，馬上衝過去拉開袋子搶食，⋯好香好漂亮的迷你司康！

「真是，管他們做什麼呢？」Brett順手接過Eddy手上的飯盒袋，以識別證刷開醫師值班室的門禁，給他的小男友騰了張椅子，依序將保鮮盒打開。他揉了揉Eddy的頭髮，實在不希望小男友為了多做那些同事的點心，而浪費原本就珍貴的休息時間啊！⋯說白話就是心疼。

「嘿嘿，舉手之勞嘛～大家都很辛苦⋯欸，Brett你今天的值班室只有兩張床！應該可以自己用吧？好棒！」Eddy享受著Brett的“摸頭”，環視了一下對方今次的值班室。

通常醫師值班時，會依照當班的值班範圍、位置而分配值班室，而每間值班室的硬體設施會稍有不同。舉例來說，上下舖床數可能依各個值班室而異，若是幸運，分得的值班室只有自己一人使用，沒有其他醫師共享，便不需要忍受⋯被其他值班醫師的公務手機鈴聲，給一同吵醒的窘境了。

「今天情況還好嗎？」Eddy幫Brett把餐具抽出來，靠在保鮮盒的蓋緣。

「啊，遇到一個⋯」Brett正打算把不久前處理的病人和Eddy討論，他放在桌上的公務手機又響了起來。

「⋯喂？楊醫師你好這裡是10B病房，那個66A床的病人說覺得自己有點喘，血氧目前是95%⋯不過昨天追蹤的胸腔X光片，好像沒聽說肺積水有變嚴重⋯⋯另外72C床的病人血液細菌培養的報告結果出來了，再麻煩醫師評估需不需要換掉現行的抗生素⋯—」

「嗯、好⋯所以你說82A床的飯前血糖多少？352？⋯他現在用什麼血糖藥？⋯好⋯我等等幫他看一下⋯⋯」劈頭又是一連串的待解決事項，Brett拉好白袍，只得把湯匙放回湯碗裡，站起身要出去看看病人的問題。

「Brett、Brett來，至少先吃一口！」Eddy趕緊挖了一口飯，追著塞進男友的嘴裡，否則Brett這麼一被四處傳喚，不知道什麼時間才能吃上另一口飯了⋯。

「⋯⋯」Brett快速的嚼食物，他用手點了自己鼓鼓的腮幫子，跟Eddy討要親吻。

「啾。」Eddy親了男友的臉，又輕吻了對方的唇，嚐到了一點他燉來給Brett淋飯的肉汁味。

「⋯嗯⋯別等我了，我會好好吃完的，我保證⋯」Brett抬指頭搔了一下Eddy的下巴，將公務手機塞進白袍的大口袋裡，他用與剛剛接電話時截然不同的柔軟音色，叮囑小男友早點回他們的租屋處歇息。

「好～⋯」Eddy笑著將飯盒的蓋子覆好，免得溫熱的飯粒變得乾硬。待值班室的門又闔上時，他從袋子拿出一個小紙包，裡頭是一個司康餅。嗯，不過Brett是親親男友，所以Eddy給他做的司康餅，比放在護理站的那些還要大顆。

Eddy不會漏掉Brett獨份的點心的，除了安撫男友的醋意，也是因為Brett不像Eddy一樣，忙到極點時仍想辦法咬幾口麵包填填胃，Brett那人一認真起來，就乾脆省掉吃東西這件雜事了⋯有個點心的話，至少Brett能隨時往嘴裡塞。

「這樣就行了⋯祝Brett值班順利吧！」Eddy把帶給男友的吃食都安排好，寫了張打氣的小紙條，就拿起椅背上的外套和家裡鑰匙，打算順路買些日用品。

兩人在實習初期，也嘗試過在對方的值班日過來醫院相陪，但值班時太常連好好坐下都沒有空，且值班的一方除了照料病人，也得分神注意伴侶的狀況，倒不如在家裡做些報告或作業，待對方下班後再好好聊個過癮呢。

加厚的遮光窗簾，隔絕了外頭的刺眼朝陽，主臥內只有些微的空調運轉音，和緩慢的呼吸聲。

「⋯⋯」Eddy才剛睡醒不久，他在Brett的懷抱裡翻了兩圈後，就爬起來趴在他的枕頭上，將下巴放在交疊的前臂，觀察沉睡中的Brett。

Brett並不容易曬黑，每次暑假兩人出遊，過了一個夏季後，都只有Eddy一個變成小黑人。Eddy最愛賴床，可是從大學時期以來，Brett就特別擅長熬夜及早起，加入醫院的臨床工作後，值班外的睡眠時間更短少，因此，Brett眼睛下方的淡淡黑眼圈，幾乎沒怎麼消失過。

Eddy用指尖偷偷碰了男友的長睫毛，見對方沒反應，又湊過去舔了Brett乾裂的嘴唇。Brett不喜歡塗護唇膏和乳液，偏偏長時間待在醫院的強烈冷氣下，總讓他的皮膚更加乾燥缺水。

「⋯Brett昨天很累吧⋯」男友還是睡得很沉，Eddy又移過去Brett那邊一些，對方均勻的氣息如故。

Brett昨天早上結束值班時間，彙整危險病人的資訊交接給下一位值班醫師，加上補齊病歷的紀錄，真正下班回到家都快接近中午了，他淋浴完吃了點午餐，下午和Eddy坐在客廳沙發，邊聊天邊用筆電查詢下週學術報告需要的醫學期刊，並把該讀的知識讀完後，就從晚飯一路睡到今天早晨。

「嗯⋯⋯」可是⋯Eddy有點⋯想要⋯⋯⋯而今天難得是兩人都沒有值班的週末⋯

Eddy掀起棉被，爬到男友的上方撐著，又往下挪了點。反正沒有其他室友，兩人習慣穿著四角褲就睡了，Eddy看了一會兒男友四角褲的小小鼓起，伸手戳了它兩下，發現它長高了一點點。

咦⋯好吧⋯

觀察了幾秒鐘，Eddy下定決心似的把Brett的四角褲拉一角，望著男友恥毛裡的陰莖，咬了下唇，就張嘴把光滑圓弧狀的龜頭給含進嘴裡。不過Eddy服務男友的經驗幾乎算不上來，每回Brett一摸過來，他就敏感到只有被吃掉的份。

Eddy吐出Brett的柱身，用舌頭舔了一下陰莖的外部，邊回想Brett都怎麼幫他弄⋯⋯啊⋯光想到那些畫面，Eddy的大腿就麻了起來，Brett好色哦⋯⋯

Eddy雖然又把Brett的陰莖含入，但他只是虛虛的含著上下移動，陰莖在刺激下的確有更硬一些，可是還是沒有到平時Eddy熟悉的長度。

⋯是不是⋯要吸嘴巴啊⋯？

Eddy百思不得其解，便發揮實驗精神，小力的吸了幾次口中的柱體，發現口腔內的真空感讓Brett的陰莖完全挺起來了。

尋得好方法，Eddy索性整個人趴上Brett的大腿，手指梳著男友的恥毛，嘴裡繼續吸，他拿捏不好力道，一不小心含得太深，Brett的龜頭戳到他的懸雍垂，而苦腥的分泌物刷過他的味覺，令他一陣乾嘔，無意間將舌頭捲到陰莖上，卻讓Brett的呼吸被打亂了。

噢！原來舌頭不能只是縮著呀⋯？

「⋯Eddy⋯」剛才的動靜後，Brett微皺著眉頭喚了聲小男友的名字，卻還不見轉醒。他將躺在枕頭上的臉換邊睡，但腰開始不安份的動了。男人一早最容易衝動的時候，陰莖被包在熱熱的地方，簡直不要太舒服。

「Eddy⋯哦—⋯⋯⋯Eddy！？？」Brett一醒來，低頭就看見剛剛出現在他春夢裡的人，正一臉呆滯的趴在他的胯下。離了夢境，Eddy還是被他灌滿了，只是是上面的那張嘴⋯⋯鼻頭和垂下的瀏海也沾上了一點精液。

「B、Brett⋯好難吃⋯嗚⋯」Eddy覺得自己好像吞了混雜漂白水味道的洗手乳，當嘴裡的陰莖開始抽動時，他沒有意識到該閃躲，還專心在研究怎麼用舌頭碰Brett，就被精液給噎到哭了出來⋯。

「Eddy，來。」Brett從枕頭上撐坐起身體，將可憐的小男友給拉坐到他的腿上。他吻過Eddy的臉，抽了紙巾擦乾淨對方的嘴唇和頭髮，最後親上Eddy的癟癟嘴。

「！嗯⋯」Eddy想躲開男友的吻，他嘴巴裡的味道太嗆人了，但Brett把他的頭按得緊，他只好接受男友溜進來的舌頭。

「怎麼突然做這個⋯」Brett當然對此等艷福滿意至極了，被自己的小男友給吸醒，還以為在做著夢呢。

「想要⋯Brett啦⋯」Eddy的眼睛還紅紅的，他故意用雙腿夾了Brett的腰，動動屁股，讓男友注意到他腿間冒出來的小帳篷。

「呵，讓你餓著啦⋯」Brett剛射完的沙啞藏在他的低笑裡，他抱上Eddy的腰，把人揉進床墊，還用刺刺的鬍渣磨蹭Eddy的嫩脖子，害小男友叫得滿臉爆紅。

「啊⋯」

「我剛夢見你了，Eddy⋯」Brett咬著小男友領子下的肌膚，夢裡Eddy穿著領口寬鬆的值班服，被Brett邊撞邊將手伸進衣服下襬捏胸。值班服本來就是易於穿脫更換的設計，職位種類不同也會穿不同顏色，而在Brett的夢境，Eddy的那一截白嫩後腰，就從深藍色的值班服下面被他掀出來撫摸⋯⋯。

⋯想想還真可口，下次偷一套乾淨的值班服回家玩好了，急診科的值班服好像就是深藍色。Brett手上在愛撫小男友，心中已經在計劃著更加大膽的玩法了⋯⋯。

——-

Brett：Eddy有我這個職業黃暴的男友真是性福（自信的點頭  
小男友：太、太性福了qqqq（欲哭無淚

——-

值班服是公物，要換的時候去更衣室拿一件乾淨的換上，不需要的時候隨時丟進汙衣桶裡面，由醫院統一送洗和消毒，再將洗淨的值班服送回更衣室。（總之就是沒人在旁邊管，Brett要偷幾件回家也沒人知道哈哈哈哈哈（欸）然後值班服領口開得不小，Eddy低頭的時候Brett可能可以從Eddy的領口偷看人家乳頭（色胚jpg）

——-


	14. Chapter 14

《“進來”》

——-

「Eddy⋯我能進來拿牙膏嗎？」Brett的聲音透過浴室的塑膠門，斷續的傳進來。

「我門沒鎖！Brett你隨意！」Eddy將臉轉向浴簾，對著門的方向大喊，希望藉著浴室的回音，讓Brett聽清楚他說的話。

「⋯」Brett踩進防滑的浴室拖鞋，走到洗手台前抽起自己的牙刷，一隻手摸上人中和鬢角，順著自己下巴線條用指腹感受鬍渣的長度，正要轉身拿毛巾時一愣。

哦⋯當初配合簡約風的裝潢而選了透明的浴簾，真是個明智之舉⋯？

防水浴簾還是有些厚度，Eddy又沒有完全拉上，水珠和皺摺讓整張浴簾有霧面玻璃的質感，Eddy的肉色裸體就在簾子後面若隱若現，隨著他沖澡的姿勢活動，而挺翹屁股的丘頂在浴簾的邊緣動來動去⋯。

「⋯」Brett抿抿嘴，他將手裡的牙刷插回漱口杯，原本要拿起毛巾的手，拐了個彎勾開浴室櫃。他是拿了條膏狀的東西出來，但不是牙膏，是做愛用的潤滑劑⋯。

「那這裡呢？也是隨我進來嗎？」Brett低低的聲音參雜了浴室的回聲，在Eddy耳後乍現，他用膝蓋往前頂了Eddy濕漉漉的屁股縫。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

「啊啊啊Brett你、你嚇死我了！！」Eddy正在沖洗頭頂的洗髮精，泡沫沿著他的臉往下流，剛好糊在他的眼皮處，他用雙手想要趕快把泡泡都抹掉，Brett那色狼就趁人家抬雙臂的時候，從Eddy的腋下往前伸手去抓人家胸部。

「Brett！不要⋯啊⋯會濕啦！」Eddy不禁摸，扭動身軀想後退，又怕弄濕Brett洗完澡剛換上的睡衣。他的眼睛睜不開，所以沒發現身後的Brett根本脫得只剩下四角褲，才跨進浴簾裡預謀犯案。

「啊⋯！」Eddy急得縮起腋下想夾住Brett的色手，可是他身上都是肥皂泡，完全無法提供任何的摩擦力⋯。

Brett把手從Eddy的胸口往下滑到小腹，洗髮精的泡泡和肥皂的泡泡都被他揉到混在一起。

「你幹嘛⋯啊⋯」Eddy臉上的泡沫被Brett這麼一亂，弄得他更加打不開眼睛，慌得他不知該先專心把頭髮沖乾淨，還是抓住Brett的手。

「我在幫你洗啊⋯」Brett在Eddy的恥毛堆擼動，搓出大坨泡泡，還用手把Eddy陰莖頂部的皮給拉開來摩擦。

「不、等⋯呃⋯那裡不用⋯—啊！」Brett的潤滑劑可不是白拿的，Eddy還在狀況外的時候當然是最好的入侵機會了，他只要略施技巧就能讓Eddy‘進入狀況’。

「⋯水都沒有你的裡面燙⋯」Brett沒有把內褲脫去，他只有掏出陰莖來作案，內褲的阻力幫助他的陰莖在找到洞口時不至於滑掉，而能往內插入Eddy的後穴。

「嗚⋯啊啊⋯」Eddy努力的在一片潮濕裡保持身體平衡，Brett則邊做邊幫他洗淨頭髮和臉。⋯雖然Brett終於‘幫他洗’了，可是在他身後的進進出出⋯根本是多餘的好嗎！

「⋯Brett！」Eddy在大理石壁磚的霧氣上，印出無數掌印，他不斷被Brett壓回磁磚上抽插，蓮蓬頭的水溫蒸出來的霧，被噴灑到Eddy身上的洗澡水所沖刷掉，又繼續產生，爬滿每片玻璃。

在淋浴間做的好處是，精液和汗能夠馬上被清洗，不會給兩人的身體帶來黏膩感。Eddy稍微向前挺了腰，皺著眉呻吟一聲，就在一坨泡泡裡射了出來。Brett大概也快到了，他在Eddy的脖子後面低喘，插進去的頻率變得稍微急切。

「嗯！等等⋯Brett我⋯我想尿⋯啊！」射精的慾望剛滿足，另一種衝動卻浮了出來。Eddy原本打算洗完身體再解決尿意，不過中途Brett闖進來搞了這場性事，變得有點急的生理需求讓Eddy尷尬了。

「那就尿啊⋯」Brett還很硬，他壞心的用龜頭往Eddy穴內戳，攝護腺包含了一部分的尿道，Eddy的腿又抖不停了。

「啊、先不要⋯嗯—！」Eddy扭動屁股躲開，Brett卻又把手摸進Eddy下體的泡沫裡，抓住那節柱體，就像平常站在小便斗前尿尿一樣。

「尿吧。」Brett突然用力壓了Eddy的下腹，Eddy滿漲的膀胱一被刺激，排尿的生理反射就強烈的蹦出來。

「啊啊啊！！」不小心尿出一點後，Eddy完全憋不住了，帶著體溫的黃色尿液在膀胱的擠壓下衝出尿道，Eddy崩潰的遮住自己的臉，完全接受不了自己在Brett手裡解尿的畫面。

過程中，尿液打到地磚時噴濺到Eddy的腳，一想到那些熱熱的尿液，可能也弄到潔癖的Brett，Eddy就羞恥得快要哭出來。⋯明明馬桶⋯就在浴簾的外面啊！！

後來，Brett還是放了Eddy一馬。他在Eddy開始尿尿不久，便扭開蓮蓬頭，讓淋浴聲掩蓋掉尿液的強力水柱聲。末了，Brett還貼心的幫他把陰莖甩兩下⋯。

Eddy拒絕和對他使壞的Brett講話。

⋯⋯不過這份骨氣，在Brett哄著說要幫他吹頭髮後，就和他頭上的水滴給一起蒸發了⋯。

「Brett你下次再這樣過分，我⋯！」吹好頭髮，Eddy躺上枕頭，嘟起嘴，看著Brett坐在床邊擦頭髮，可以說是非常嚴肅的表達不滿了。

「你怎樣？嗯？」Brett拿下頭頂的毛巾，想聽對方會吐出什麼逞兇之語。

「我就、我就去睡沙發！！！」就是不給你抱著睡覺！！哼！

Eddy這威脅⋯⋯怎麼弄到他自己睡沙發去了？

「哦～？⋯⋯你敢去睡沙發的話⋯我就去沙發上幹你⋯」Brett扔了毛巾，單膝跪上床墊，湊到Eddy的臉前，對他笑了一下，隨即惡狠狠的咬字。

「！！！」Brett怎麼這樣！！！

Brett的粗魯發言讓Eddy耳朵燙了，他扯著棉被，翻身背對Brett的同時，還把自己蓋得緊緊。

⋯⋯啊啊啊啊啊明明提出威脅的是Eddy啊！！！

-

Brett就是黃暴！

Eddy：

-


	15. Chapter 15

《督軍壞壞》

「咯噠⋯咯噠⋯」

臥鋪車廂內，陳韋丞點著淡黃夜燈，正用絨布擦拭著他的小刀械。

幼時被送到這小鎮後，不再有師傅來給他教授學識了。這地方，離陳韋丞原先生活的內城可遠了，山明水秀，說穿了便是粗鄙野村罷了。

但陳韋丞好學，他便求了鎮裡的老醫館，讓他在醫館內當個學徒，學點兒專門的知識，直到幾年前才剛成為合格的年輕大夫。

作郎中並不是多體面的路子，城裡那位得知後，倒也不屑指使人過來阻擾陳韋丞。

陳韋丞是陳家的長子。當年他的母親愛上窮小子，不顧外祖家的反對，決意下嫁給陳韋丞的父親，誰知陳老爺以元配的嫁妝作為資本發家後，姨太太一房一房的娶。

而後陳太太病歿了，上位的繼室是個有手段的，除不掉便捧殺，拾綴著給陳老爺吹枕邊風，把大房留下來的小少爺，以休養身子為藉口，送到鄉下任其自生自滅。

「唉⋯」陳韋丞逐一檢視完他的小玩意兒，用布巾將它們裹好，擱木桌上。

「也不知⋯日後還能不能用上⋯」嘆息。

陳韋丞要成婚了。

對象是楊司令家的長子，楊博堯。

說來，這份親事還是陳韋丞的母親給攬的。她和楊夫人是閨中密友，兩人從女子學院時期就是玩一塊兒的，後來各自嫁為人婦，便相約要是生了娃兒，肯定要讓兩家娃子結親。

但陳太太只陳韋丞一男娃兒，這事就此被陳家淡忘了，直到最近楊夫人在沙龍時，提起楊少帥都二十有六，也該定下來了，陳家才恍然想起兩家曾有這婚約。

據聞楊少帥性情乖戾，殺伐手腕幾近無情，且不常出現於交際場，見過其真面目的人少之又少。此人既不憐香惜玉，又是軍人，女子要是嫁過去恐怕也無福消受這份榮華富貴。

陳老爺的女兒們從小嬌養寵慣，個個都是水靈靈的千金小姐，他才不捨得寶貝閨女去受這份罪。⋯於是他便想起了，被扔到鄉下小城養著的兒子，也就是陳韋丞。

陳老爺和繼夫人打定主意，即催人對陳韋丞施壓，逼著他回到陳家，作為婚約的籌碼。陳韋丞不忍見自小照顧他的傭人們為難，便和醫館的老大夫辭別，收拾好自己的行裝，踏上入城的火車。

「扣扣⋯扣扣⋯」時近半夜，陳韋丞的廂門響起兩聲緩慢的輕敲，他確認自己沒聽漏後，困惑的披上薄毯，前去應門。

為了節省盤纏，他應該沒有要求什麼額外的酒水服務才對⋯？

「嘭！—⋯」陳韋丞才剛拉開門，一道黑影便擠進他的廂房，迅速的反手扣上房門，還捂住了陳韋丞的嘴。

「唔！！—」陳韋丞由對方的體型猜出那是個男人，且是個滿身血腥味兒的男人！

掙扎未果，陳韋丞被那人推著壓上他的臥鋪，對方扯了他的被毯藏身，還用力撕開陳韋丞寢衣的排扣。大片胸膛暴露無遺，陳韋丞不禁一陣打顫。

「叫。」身上的男人終於出聲，他低啞的命令陳韋丞開口。

「什麼⋯」陳韋丞還處在驚魂未定中，他欲伸手推開逞兇的男人，赤裸的腰側便被冰涼的槍口抵住，令他全身一僵。

「叫！讓我聽到聲音！」男人捏了陳韋丞的下頷，強迫他模仿叫床似的呻吟，可陳韋丞哪見得這般場面，一點兒叫聲都做不出來。

「再不叫⋯我動真格了！」門外走廊上踢踏的腳步聲接近，男人頓失耐心，他將自己壓進陳韋丞的雙腿之間，作勢要拆了陳韋丞的寢褲。 

「呃！⋯不要！」頸側被覆過來的男人狠咬，陳韋丞嗚咽了一聲。

「嘩—！」廂門的鎖被撞開，一小隊軍官提著槍闖入，像是在搜查著什麼，而他們一入房，就撞見半裸的、看似因情事被打斷而面露惶恐的陳韋丞。

「嘖！怎的是個兔兒爺⋯」軍人對風月場所都是不陌生的，立刻就有隨行的軍官，對陳韋丞房內的景象發出不齒的嘲諷。

「呃啊！—」突然，陳韋丞身上的人以手掌狠狠刮過他的大腿內側，直往他的要害處摸去，他不自主的抖身，唇齒間溢出飽含情慾的呻吟，那人又更過分的咬上他的乳首，想從他的嗓子裡擠出更多喘叫。

陳韋丞在慌亂間抱緊男人的頭，反倒將男人的面容給遮掩得恰到好處，而那群軍官無暇耗在這兒賞春宮，甩上廂門後又趕著搜索其他包房。

危機撤離，男人將臉從陳韋丞的胸前抬起，他不經意的往下細看，卻發現身下人的左側胸口處，有個米粒大小的刺青，大概是用細針裹青墨而點上去的。

「⋯嗯⋯？」一陣意外後，那人若有所思的勾唇，又向下吸咬了刺青附近的那塊皮肉，才總算起身離開。

「你！⋯」陳韋丞的身子還在抖，但是是被氣的。他推了一把那無禮之徒，平白無故被羞辱於外人眼前，任誰都不能忍受的！他是男子，要是今兒被對方遇上的是個姑娘，豈不是毀人清白麼！？

那男人自顧自脫下沾血的大衣，一點歉疚之意都沒有，陳韋丞怒而踩著光腳，抄起桌上的小刀械指向對方的臉。有槍就有槍吧，指不定待會兒還會被滅口，倒不如跟他拼命！誰怕！

「名字？」可男人對陳韋丞手上的刀具視若無睹，一派從容的解開他自己的襯衫袖扣，幾乎把這兒當作自個兒的宅子，相當的自在。

「你不配知道！」陳韋丞被冒犯的不滿還沒緩下，對方的行為讓他更加氣憤。

「⋯名字？」得不到想聽的答覆，男人的軍靴一大步踏過來，傾向前把陳韋丞用力按上牆，他用槍管挑起陳韋丞的下巴，還向下滑過陳韋丞冒汗的喉結。

「⋯艾迪沃。」陳韋丞此刻可說是敢怒不敢言，但刀槍無眼，他只能暫時忍辱妥協。不過，雖然危急，他仍沒忘記編個虛假的身分，以免日後惹上麻煩。

「我記著你了⋯。」男人的嗓音低沉，他在陳韋丞的怒視下，將尖挺的鼻樑貼近陳韋丞的脖子，在陳韋丞的肌膚上留下不少熱氣息。

「⋯」陳韋丞即便在腦子裡大喊著『不需要！趕緊滾！』，遲來的惜命之情作祟下，他卻只敢乾瞪著滿身浴血的男人，眼睜睜看著對方收拾大衣，和接應的同夥一起揚長而去。

「少帥⋯？」副官處理掉楊博堯出任務時的大衣，轉頭望見他的頭頭⋯露出了意味不明的⋯⋯笑容？

「呵。」有趣。

楊博堯靠在車窗旁，一手摩挲著下巴，邊回想方才在車廂內，被他輕薄後雖滿臉憤恨羞惱，卻仍急中生智，告訴他假名的青年。

挺逗的。要真是那家的人，至少也得姓陳。

而那刺青⋯莫非這人⋯就是和自己訂下娃娃親的少爺？

車廂那頭，陳韋丞躲進浴盆裡，檢視自己被剛才那男人粗暴捏出的瘀血，疼的在包間裡大罵：亡命之徒！畜生！人渣！誰嫁他誰倒楣！

====

Brett：真好，路上隨便壓都能壓到我老婆（邪魅

Eddy：非禮民男嗚嗚嗚嗚（裹緊棉被

====

突然好想看古早味小言梗啦XDDDDDDD 又強勢又黃暴的軍閥少帥吼吼吼（閉嘴XDDD

-


End file.
